From Bird to Bat
by Revis31
Summary: Batman is shot while on a mission and Nightwing decides to become the new Batman. However, can Dick handle the hardships of following his mentor's footsteps, or will he lose himself as he takes vengeance on those responsible and be consumed by evil? Can Zatanna help him through his hard time as well? Chalant! Takes place 1 year after end of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – Batman is shot while on a mission. Nightwing decides to become the Batman. But, can he handle the stress and hardships of following his mentor's footsteps, or will he be lost on his path for vengeance and become overtaken by evil.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters.**

2017 (1 year after beginning of season 2)

'Crash'

A loud crashing sound was heard from the ceiling as Nightwing came crashing into the warehouse.

"Well look what we have here!" Joker exclaimed with the usual wide grin on his face. "And just when I thought things were getting a little boring!" From the railway platform he was standing on, Joker continued to fire his machine gun at the third Robin who evaded as he jumped around like a wild rabbit.

Batman looked at his former protégé and now equal who had just made a well timed entrance.

"Thought you could use my help." Nightwing called out to him as he roundhouse kicked two upcoming thugs with bats. Batman took out four thugs who wore masks resembling Two-face.

"You thought right," Batman called back. The mission which was supposed to be a small recon mission quickly spiraled into a 'try to stay alive as long as you can' battle with three of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham and their goons. Luckily Nightwing showed up to even out the playing field for he and Tim a little. Even though he was no longer Robin and had taken up his own superhero identity, Batman knew he could always count on Dick for help. He then proceeded to take out three thugs with a combo of punches and kicks. He then noticed penguin trying to make a run for the back exit of the ware house. Before he could say anything, Nightwing called out to him.

"I got him!" Leaping over multiple thugs who tried hit him with knives, pipes and bats, he landed a few meters in front of penguin, blocking his path to the exit. "Not so fast Cobblepott. You're not getting out of here that easily."

"Ah if it's not the first boy wonder," Penguin said with his rough voice. "Still playing second fiddle to Batman I see." He said with a smirk.

"And I see you're playing second fiddle to Joker and Dent." Nightwing calmly replied. "What's the matter Penguin? Not so powerful anymore that you gotta take orders from Joker?" This last sentence visibly enraged Penguin as angrily shouted back.

"Watch your tongue boy; remember who you're talking to." He brought up his umbrella and pointed it at Nightwing. "I'm still powerful enough to kill you!" With that the bullet fired from the end of his umbrella.

Nightwing dodged and quickly closed the gap between the two. After knocking the odd weapon away from Penguin, he sent the fat villain flying with a rapid combo of punches.

(with Batman)

Batman heard the click of a gun and turned around just in time to see Two face aim the machine gun at him. He ran to his left as the scared villain fired the weapon behind him. Pulling a baterang from his utility belt, Batman threw it and disarmed the gun from Two-face's hands who cried in pain at his now bleeding hand.

"You son of a b***h! I am going to kill you for that!" Two-faced gripped his hand in pain. The blood began to flow from the wound that was cut on his wrist. Taking advantage of the distraction, Batman instantly appeared behind Dent and knocked him out with a swift chop to the back of his neck. Dent lifelessly dropped to the floor.

(With Tim/Robin)

"Stay still you little energizer bunny!" Joker yelled at Robin as he tried to hit him with one of the many bullets he was firing at him. As the sound of the empty rifle began to click, Robin to the opportunity to zip line himself up to the walkway Joker was on while he was reloading. Joker then looked up to see the boy wonder standing a few feet away from him on the walkway and making his way towards him.

"Oh so the little boy wants to move up to the big leagues! Okay then, LET'S PLAY!" Joker said the last part with his trademark wicked smile and usual hint of evil in his voice.

He brought the gun down to fire at the boy wonder but it was kicked out of his hands thanks to roundhouse kick by the young teen. Joker ducked under a punch and quickly struck upwards with a knife that was hidden in his jacket. Robin jumped back to avoid the swipe as it left a small cut on his cheek ang cut a tiny bit of his mask.

"Well that was a close one! Hahahaha" Joker began to laugh. Robin hated that laugh. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that sadistic smile off his face, but he knew he had to be careful, especially with the Joker. He never knew Jason, and he never heard the exact story, but Dick had made it clear that his death was the Joker's doing and he wouldn't hesitate to do the same to him.

Robin was about to make a move towards the Joker, however a loud explosion blowing off half the roof to the warehouse distracted. Robin made the mistake to glance upward and he was met with a crowbar to the side of his head that sent him falling off the railway.

"You snooze you lose boy blunder!" Joker yelled as a rope ladder dropped next to him. Robin's vision began to blur as he made his descent to the concrete floor. As the floor quickly approached him, his body was unable to move itself and he knew a headfirst landing on the floor was inevitable. He shut his eyes and waited for the collision, however it never came. Robin opened his eyes to find himself safely in the arms of his mentor who slowly laid him down.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked Robin as he knelt down in front of the boy who slowly began to sit up while rubbing his head.

"Yeah I think s-" Robin's eyes went wide as he was interrupted by a loud bang that echoed off the walls of the warehouse. The loud ringing in his ears didn't help the headache he was already dealing with. 'What happened?' he thought to himself.

Nightwing heard the loud echo that bounced off the walls of the warehouse and quickly turned his head, but he was not ready for the sight he laid his eyes upon.

"No" he quietly whispered to himself.

Robin noticed the eyes of his mentor go wide as he knelt down in front of him but still had no clue of what happened. It wasn't until he watched as he slowly looked down that he finally saw it and his own eyes went wide with horror at the blood that was flowing from his mentor's abdomen. Batman slowly began to fall on top of Robin who quickly caught him and slowly laid him down on his back.

Joker still stood on the railway, still gripping the gun that was aimed outwards.

"Bats down!" He yelled out before breaking out into a loud, uncontrollable laugh.

**Well that's it for chapter 1. I will try to update soon but I am busy with school and track.**

**Please review what you all think. If it's bad tell me and I will try to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright well I have a bunch of ideas of what to do with story. This chapter though had me on a bit of a writers' block but I think when I'm done with this chapter and I'm not too busy with schoolwork and track the updates will come. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters.**

"Bats down! Hehehehehe!" The joker let out his loud, sadistic laugh as the Dark Knight fell to the ground.

Nightwing could honestly say that the entire world around him stopped moving. He didn't care about Penguin, Two-face, the dozen thugs that wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp, or even the fact that Joker was about to escape. Batman, his mentor, the person he viewed as a father figure and to Dick he was his father, was shot and was now lying down on the concrete floor.

Tim was in no better condition than Nightwing. The loud sound of the gunshot was still ringing in his ears, his head still hurt from the crowbar he took to the head, and to top it all off his mentor was shot right in front of him and was now probably in a struggle to stay alive, and there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

The thugs in the warehouse also stopped what they were doing. They knew their mission was to take down the bat and his crew, but none of them for one second thought they were going to succeed. He was the freaking Batman for God sake! And now that they were looking at him lying on the floor with a bullet hole in his stomach, the only thing they guessed they could do was watch.

"Batman!" Nightwing yelled as he ran towards them and came to a frantic stop. Quickly, he kneeled down next to his mentor and took a look at the wound which was spurting out blood. It was right in the upper left of his abdomen, definitely through multiple ribs, and probably a lung.

"Tim apply pressure to the wound!" He turned to Tim who was knelt down on the other side of batman. His facial expression was one of shock and fear like he had just seen a ghost. Dick remembered that face; it was the same expression he had when he watched his parents die right in front of him. He wasn't moving, but his hands were trembling with fear. He was going into shock.

"Tim I need you to focus!" he called out even louder. The boy wonder almost jumped as realization hit him and he looked at Nightwing with wide eyes.

"What? Ri- right," he placed his hands on the wound where the blood was quickly flowing outwards and began to apply pressure.

Nightwing turned his attention whose eyes were wide as he began to cough up blood and began to look off into the distance.

"Hey! Hey! No look at me! Look at me!" Dick began to slowly pat his mentor's cheek to try to get his attention. Batman turned his head and focused his attention on his first partner.

"Well doesn't that look bad." Joker said with sarcastic concerned tone. "Oh Batsy, you just had to go and get yourself shot didn't you? What were you thinking? I mean, you're not Superman!" Joker let out a long, low chuckle.

"Hey! Hey kid! The first boy wonder I'm talking to you!" Joker began to call out to Nightwing. Nightwing meanwhile gritted his teeth in anger as the psychopath tried to distract him. He wanted nothing more than to go up and that rail and beat that twisted, evil, murder worshipping piece of filth into a bloody pulp. But he knew he had to stay at his mentor's side. Saving him was much more important.

"So kid, I guess with the old man out of the way you and I are going to get to know one another a lot more. I think this is a wonderful opportunity to build a relationship between the two of us because I just felt like we should have you know?" He kept on going with his usual hint of playfulness and evil. "Who knows, you and I might become new besties and be even closer than I was with old Batsy over there! Ooo I am so excited just thinking of all the fun things we can do together! I know, I'll go home and make a list of all the things we will do and I'll call you! Umm, what's you're number by the way? I must have lost it!

"Pumpkin! We have to go know!" A girl Nightwing recognized as Harley called from the helicopter that dropped the rope ladder.

"Alright babe I'm coming!" Joker called out as he took hold of the rope. "But first," Joker took out a button from his coat pocket. "Just a little present for new best friend!" Joker pressed the trigger and Nightwing heard a beeping sound from the other side of the room. His eyes grew wide as he saw for the first time the bomb that placed hidden between two crates and was now counting down from thirty.

The rope ladder began to ascend taking Joker with it as he left behind a loud, sickening laugh.

"That crazy son of a bitch!" Two-face shouted as he had just gotten up and laid his eyes upon the bomb. "I knew I should never have agreed to work with that freak!"

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Penguin yelled to his gang as he got up from the floor. Everyone in the ware house broke out towards an exit.

Nightwing lifted up Batman bridal style and began to move towards the nearest exit.

"Tim let's go!" Robin shook his head removing himself from his shock and quickly shot up to follow Nightwing out the building. They continued to run as fast as they could until finally a loud explosion erupted behind them and sent the three of them tumbling to the ground. Not wasting any time, Dick moved to Batman and began to apply pressure to his wound. He could see that his eyes were fading so he yelled at him again.

"Hey! Don't you die on me you hear me! Don't you give up on me!" Bruce's wandering eyes slowly fell on Dick's. His eyes then began to focus on his. "That's it, on me focus on me." Dick tried to keep the panic out of his voice.. He could see the life slipping from his mentor's eyes and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Dick…" Bruce tried to speak. His voice was low and rough.

"Don't talk." Dick quickly replied. "We're going to get you some help." Dick fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He wasn't going to show any sign of weakness, not in front of Batman, not when he was like this.

"T- Tim?" Bruce ignored Dick's request and tried to speak. Tim's head shot up to look at his mentor. The tears that were streaming down his face were now clearly visible.

"Yeah?" he said as he tried to wipe some of the tears away with his arm.

"My sons," Batman muttered out. This caused both of his protégés to go wide eyed for second.

'He's never said that before.' Dick thought to himself. This only made the tears threaten to flow out of his eyes even more.

"I am proud of both of you. I am proud to be your mentor, and to call you both my sons." Bruce slowly told the both of them. Dick could honestly feel the knife that was cutting through his heart right now. It was the same pain he felt when he lost his parents.

"Don't talk like that! We're going to make it through this!" Dick choked out as a single tear broke free and slowly rolled down his cheek.

"I love you both." With his dying breath, Bruce managed to choke out his last words to his two sons. As his eyes began to drop, Dick heard Tim whisper a single 'no' as he began to yell.

"No! God damn it no! Don't go! Please, don't go!" However, his words had no effect as his mentor remained motionless on the floor, his eyes closed peacefully.

Tim remained kneeled where he was, except now he was leaned over Batman's chest sobbing. He had seen some pretty brutal stuff of course during his tenure as Robin, but never before had he ever watched someone he cared about die right in front of him, until now. He couldn't take it. He was Batman, his mentor, his teacher, his dad. He was supposed to be the strongest person in the world.

Dick was motionless. He didn't move a single muscle. If anyone was watching him, he could've been mistaken for a statue. He just stared down into his mentor's face, not believing he was dead. He was expecting his eyes to open any second now. But that second never came. He was gone and Dick knew it; he just didn't want to accept it.

**I know many people probably want to kill me right know for killing Bats, but it is a must for this story.**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I'm pleased to know that my story is being well liked by some people and like I said I'm going to try to update as soon as possible.**

**This chapter is gonna be a Dick/Zatanna moment so enjoy all you chalant lovers.**

**Back to the story.**

Knock knock knock

"Ugh" Zatanna tiredly groaned as she rolled over to the other side of the bed towards her alarm clock. "Who the heck could be knocking at 4 am?" she thought to herself.

Knock knock knock

"Apparently someone without any patience," she thought once again while staring at the ceiling. Slowly, she rolled out of her bed and dragged her feet across her room and to the door.

She was wearing nothing but a large t-shirt that reached her mid thigh. It use to belong to Dick but she borrowed it one time when she spent the night at his house and just forget to give it back to him. She still liked to sleep with it even though they had broken up a couple of years ago. It still had his scent on it, and it sometimes gave her a feeling that he was laying down with her again, and sometimes she thought he was. She could feel the warmth of his body pressed up against hers as she used his chest as a pillow, her arms loose but firmly wrapped around his stomach, and his light but warm breathing brushing against her cheek. Those sweet dreams though would only leave her disappointed when she would open her eyes the next day and find herself lying down alone in her little apartment. Those dreams would only bring tears to her eyes.

It wasn't like her and Dick never spoke to each other anymore though. They were actually still very good friends. Some people would even say that the sorceress and former boy wonder were more than friends. They still constantly flirted with each other when given the opportunity, and Zatanna was always Dick's first choice when he needed someone to accompany him to one of Bruce's social parties or gatherings. She was always more than happy to be his date to those sorts of things, mostly because it meant she got to spend time with him. The two never really liked those kinds of events, so they would just talk to each other all night to keep from dying of boredom. They could talk to each other for literally forever without growing bored of the other. Anyone who knew the couple could easily see that they still shared feelings for each other. Zatanna knew that she still and maybe always will love the former boy wonder, and anyone who saw the way Nightwing made sure she was always safe on mission, the way he constantly asked if she was alright, or the kiss the two shared on his nineteenth birthday a year before knew that he still felt the same way that she did. Even though she knew that Dick still shared feelings for her, Zatanna just couldn't help it some nights when she would lay down and cry, remembering what they used to have. She wanted that back. She wanted to come home every night after a long day of work with league and lay down in Dick's arms again. She would do anything to have that back.

Finally, Zatanna reached the door to her apartment. The person behind the door had stopped knocking, and for a second she thought that they had left. After unlocking both of her locks, she opened the door to find Nightwing with his head down so that she only saw the top of his head. His black hair fell down to cove his eyes. Because she was extremely tired to show any expressions, she didn't show much, but on the inside she was quite surprised to see the boy she fell in love with a long time ago.

"Nightwing?" She said to him as if asking him why he was knocking on her door at four in the morning. However, the young hero in question made no sign of acknowledging her question. He only remained standing there with his head down. Zatanna wondered if he even heard her.

"Nightwing" she said a little louder than before. He visibly shook at her sudden raise in voice. Again, he made no sign of responding to her and again she wondered if he heard her and was slightly getting annoyed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he slowly raised his head to look at her.

Zatanna's face visibly softened after seeing how, how broken he looked. Even with the mask covering his eyes, Zatanna had come to learn all of his facial expressions. He looked like he was in pain, not physically but emotionally, like someone had just plunged a knife into his heart.

"Zee" he softly said. His voice was barely above a whisper but she heard it. She could feel her own heart break as she felt the sorrow that was in his voice. She could tell he was about crack. She could just how badly he was holding back the tears.

"Dick" she slowly said, her voice pained with emotion. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him inside. He followed her without saying a word. After locking her door, she led him to the couch and sat down facing him.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was soft and filled with concern. He merely sat there, motionless with his head hanging downwards. She had never seen him like this, not even on the anniversary of his parent's death. Never before had he looked so broken. It made her want to cry just seeing him like this. She was about to ask him again what was wrong when she noticed the blood that covered his hands. She brought her hands up to her face and noticed that hers had blood on them too.

"Dick who's blood is that?" She asked him fearing that he was hurt. She hadn't noticed any injuries on him when he was standing in front of her at her door. Again he ignored her question. Finally, after a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"I- I don't know what to do." His voice was soft, but she could hear him clearly. He was still holding back the tears that were threatening to leave his eyes. She placed a comforting hand on his lap. She noticed this visibly helped him a little.

"Tell me what's wrong?" She said pleadingly. She wanted to help him so bad. She wanted to be there for him just like he had always been there for her when she lost her father to Dr. Fate. He had always been there for her, and for once, just this once she wanted to be there for him.

"It's-" He choked on his words for a second. She could tell just how hard it was for him to say what was bothering him.

"It's Batman," He finally said. Zatanna's eyes widened for a split second then softened with realization and understanding. She merely listened and waited for him to talk.

"What about Batman?" She slowly pressed, fearing she already knew. He took a while to answer, as if trying to think of what to say. He still hadn't moved from the position he was in.

"He's- he's gone." His voice cracked as he said the last word, as if he barely believed what he just said. Zatanna quickly took the boy in her harms as tears slowly began to flow from his eyes.

"He was- he was right in my arms!" Dick's words became loud as he began to cry freely. Zatanna stoked the back of his head and tried to shush him. Tears were slowly dropping from her eyes.

"It's okay Dick. Everything's going to be alright." She quietly told him.

"I held him as he died! I watched him die just like I watched them die too Zee!" Zatanna couldn't contain herself anymore as more tears began to fall with the reference he made about his parents.

"I should have saved him! I should have been there for him! Why Zee? Why!" Finally, he dug his face into her chest, and for the first time since she's met the boy wonder, she watched, and held him as he cried.

"I don't know Dick. I don't know." She quietly said as if speaking to herself. The two of them laid there as he sobbed into her chest and she held him tight. She would let him cry for as long as he needs to. She would hold him tight for the rest of the nigh; she wouldn't let go.

**So what did you all think of my first chalant chapter? Good? Bad? Please review what you think.**

**Again, thanks for he support, try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm guessing that not too many people are happy with the fact that Batman but his death is essential to the story. You're not going to see Dick in the Bat suit yet but soon! **

**There will be more Dick/Zatanna moments later. I'm still debating whether or not I should work on building Tim and Dick's relationship like on a brotherly level. What do you all think?**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Back to the story!**

"Mr. Grayson? Mr. Grayson are you with us?" Dick snapped out of his thoughts as the man who sat across from him tied to get his attention. He wore a regular suit with eyeglasses and a red tie. Sitting around the rest of the large, glass table was the rest of the board for Wayne Enterprises. They all looked at Dick with faces of either concern or pity as he tried to remember what he had just been asked of him.

"Of course, please continue." Dick finally replied. The man slowly set down the paper he had been holding in his hand and sighed.

"Mr. Grayson, I am truly sorry for your loss. I cannot imagine what you are going through right now. If you would like to continue reading Mr. Wayne's will some other time, I understand." Dick replied quickly before any of the board members could speak.

"I'm fine, really. Please continue." The man nodded.

It had been three days since his mentor's death. In just the past three days, Dick was overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions, pain, sorrow, suffering, and most of all, guilt. It was the same way he felt when his parents died. For some reason, he always thought their death was his fault, and now maybe Bruce's was his as well. The pain he felt was unbearable, eating away at him. The first night he found comfort in Zatanna. She helped him forget about it for the first night, forget about the pain for a while. But she could only make him feel so warm for so long. As soon as he woke up alongside her in her bed, he felt the remembered what had happened. He left before she could wake up and spent the next two days at home, preferring to be alone. He hadn't even spoken to Alfred, Lucius or Tim about the incident. However, it had seemed that Lucius had already worked on a cover for Bruce's death as the next day Dick saw the news of the playboy billionaire suffering a heart attack in his sleep and passing on. Dick wondered if Bruce had already planned this with Lucius in case something like this had happened. And now here he was, sitting in the board room of Wayne Enterprises listening to some man read his mentor's will. As Bruce's adopted son and only family besides Tim, he was the only person they could think to read this too.

"I leave my youngest adopted son, Tim Drake, in the care of Alfred Pennyworth. And finally, I leave Wayne Enterprises, my fortune, and my home Wayne Manor along with everything inside to my oldest son, Richard Grayson." The man finished reading the will and began to fold the paper.

"Well, that is everything." He said as he stood up. Dick nodded and also stood up, taking the paper that was slid across the desk.

"All that is needed is your signature and you are free to go Mr. Grayson." With a nod, Dick signed the paper, said a thank you to the rest of the board, and left.

"Well that's the last of them Mr. Grayson." One of the movers said as he set down the large box in the main room of Wayne Manor. Dick nodded and said a quick thank you as the four men walked out of the house.

Dick was left standing alone in the large room surrounded by boxes containing all of his belongings. It was all so much to take in. A week ago he was still living in his medium sized apartment in Bludhaven while working as a police officer, and now he is living in his former home, his mentor's home, Wayne Manor, and is now the owner of Wayne Enterprises. How could everything change so quickly?

Even though Dick lived in this mansion for years while he was Robin, he still did not feel comfortable taking ownership of his late mentor's home, it didn't feel right. This mansion belonged to Bruce's family for generations, passed down over the centuries. It was just sad to Dick knowing that Bruce could not pass down this house along with everything else that has been a part of the Wayne family for generations to a child of his own, to a Wayne. Dick couldn't help but feel that he was the one breaking that chain. Dick was broken out of his thoughts by Alfred entering the room.

"Would you like for me to move your belongings to the Master bedroom, Master Richard." Dick took a few seconds to respond. He stayed looking down at the boxes.

"That was his room Alfred." He said quietly.

"I know sir," Alfred said obviously saddened. "But now it is yours." Again Dick took some time to reply. He let out a small sigh.

"Why are you working Alfred? You don't have to be here. Take some time off; go on a vacation or something. Get your mind off things. I know you still haven't gotten over his death. I sure as hell haven't." Dick said the last part quietly. Now it was Alfred's turn to stay quiet for a while. Dick knew how much the butler was hurting. He had never seen the old butler cry before until he informed him about the death of his mentor. Dick hadn't seen much of the butler since that night. He had stayed locked in his room and whenever he did come out he wasn't the same Alfred he had grown up with. He hadn't even said one sarcastic joke since Bruce died. Dick knew he was taking this the hardest.

"No sir, I haven't. I am hurting just the way you are. I loved him just as I love you and Master Tim, and that's why I am still here, because even though he is gone, you are still here. I would never abandon you sir." Dick didn't show it, but he inwardly smiled at what the butler. No matter what happened, he knew he could always count on Alfred to be here for him.

"Thanks Alfred" he quietly said.

"You're welcome sir." With that the butler turned to leave the room but stopped before he was out.

"Oh and Master Richard, Miss Zatanna called a few times and has left some messages for you. She expresses concern on your well being and asked that you call her back." Dick gave him a nod and Alfred proceeded to exit the room.

**Well this was a boring chapter but I just wanted to get an update in and set the scene for the rest of the story. I promise that there will be a lot of excitement and mindblowing moments when Dick dons the suit but first I've got to go through the entire process of him becoming Batman.**

**I also tried to write my first Alfred scene but I don't think it came out that well, but I will try again later. **

**Anyways, thanks for the support and don't forget to review. I will update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I think I like the way the story is coming along. I'm already pretty sure that Joker, Two-Face and Penguin are going to appear again, but I'm still deciding on another villain I want to come in. **

**Anyways, thanks for all the support. Back to the story.**

The heroes of the Justice league were all spread out through the meeting room of the Watchtower, all focused into their own conversations. But of course, every conversation was about the same subject. It hadn't been officially announced yet, in fact that was what this meeting was for, but everyone already knew about their fallen comrade. It had been three days since the death of one of the founding members of the league, since the death of the Batman, and nobody in the league knew how to respond to it. Where does the league go from here? Batman was sort of the unnamed leader of the league. Everyone listened when he spoke, everyone followed his orders, and everyone respected him as a hero.

Zatanna watched all the groups of heroes converse on what they thought the league should do, or grief about the loss of their friend.

"My nephew Wally told me he tried to visit Nightwing and see how he was doing, but he didn't want to talk to anyone. Poor kid, I can't imagine how hard this must be on him." Zatanna heard Flash tell Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern.

"I can't believe he's really gone." She heard Wonder Woman say as Hawkwoman and Black Canary comforted her.

"When I get my hands on Joker, he's going to wish the League allowed us to kill him. He just better hope Nightwing gets to him before I do." Green Arrow told a couple of the guys.

"I hope Nightwing is doing ok." Rocket told her mentor Icon.

Zatanna was also wondering the same thing. She hadn't stopped thinking of Dick ever since she woke up by herself in her bed after he showed up at her door, broken after witnessing his mentor's death. She tried calling him and leaving messages, but he wasn't answering or returning her calls. She had heard on the news this morning that Dick Grayson had inherited mostly all of Bruce Wayne's fortune including his mansion. She figured he was moving in today and made it a point to visit him after the meeting. She was worried about him.

"Ok everybody can you take your seats, we're about to begin." Superman said as he entered the room. He took his seat at the table as did the rest of the leaguers.

"Isn't Nightwing supposed to be accompanying us today?" Martian Manhunter said after looking around the table. At this, most of the leaguers showed surprise. They hadn't heard Nightwing was going to be here. Most of them were not surprised he wasn't here; they didn't think he was going to show.

Zatanna especially was surprised by this statement. "Dick is supposed to be here?" she thought to herself. She took a quick look around the table to make sure he wasn't here. She wondered if he was going to show.

"Yes," Superman answered. "He said he wanted to make an announcement. He should be here-" Superman was cut off as the sound of the computer went off.

"Recognized Nightwing, B01" Nightwing walked out of the Zeta tube; however he was not dressed in his Nightwing uniform. He was wearing civilian clothing, jeans, plain t-shirt, jacket and shades to cover his eyes. As he approached the table, he noticed all eyes were on him. From the end of the table he noticed Zatanna giving him a concerned look.

"Sorry for being late." Dick simply said.

"Actually, you're right on time." Superman said. "Take a seat." Superman motioned to the only empty chair that was at the table. Dick stood where he was for a few seconds, motionless. He figured that was Batman's seat. All the members eyed the young hero as he stayed where he was; some wondered whether or not he was even going to move. Finally, Dick slowly made his way to the empty chair and sat down. It was still a little awkward in the room as it stayed quiet for a while.

"Well," Superman started. He seemed to be putting a lot of thought in what he was about to say, choosing his words carefully. "I'm sure you have all heard of the tragic, and terrible news of not only our teammate, but our friend. Three days ago, the Batman was shot and killed by the Joker while on a mission." None of the members reacted to this news; they already knew. Most of them just put their heads down in sadness as they again heard the tragic news. Dick however remained motionless. Some of the leaguers who were eyeing him were a little unsure on how to take the young hero. He wasn't showing any emotion, sort of like Batman.

"The Batman was one of the greatest heroes this world has ever seen, and he will be truly missed. Tomorrow a funeral- I mean celebration in honor of Batman will be held throughout the streets of Gotham City and every league mem-" Superman was cut off as Dick rose from his seat.

"I'm sorry Superman, but that is actually why I am here today." All the members were now staring at the young man who was standing up.

"There will be no ceremony. No funeral for the Batman." Dick spoke with firmness in his voice. It was not a question or a request; he was telling them. All of the members went wide eyed. Most were surprised at the authority in his voice. He sounded a little like Batman. Zatanna was especially surprised at his statement. "He didn't want his mentor to have a proper funeral?" she thought to herself. Dick noticed the shock of the league but stayed how he was.

"What!" Wonder Woman stood up, slamming her hand down on the table.

"Diana calm down." Superman placed a hand on her shoulder to try to ease her, but she stayed standing, staring across the table at Dick who stared back.

"Who do you think you are?" Wonder Woman was staring daggers through Dick's shades, however he didn't flinch.

"I am Batman's protégé." He said simply.

"And what? You don't think you're mentor, the man who acted like a father to you doesn't deserve a proper burial?" Wonder Woman was beyond pissed now and was clearly showing it. It was getting a little awkward at this point to the rest of the team.

"I've already arranged his funeral; however he will be buried under his civilian identity, NOT as Batman." Dick put emphasis in the word "not". Superman now interrupted.

"Pardon me Nightwing, but don't you think that Batman deserves to be remembered, that Batman was a big part of his life?"

"How could you just disrespect him like that?" Wonder Woman added. Dick takes a few moments to reply, looking down as if he is remembering his old mentor.

"He will be remembered." He says quietly but loud enough for everyone else to hear. "He will be remembered by all of us. We will never forget what he did for us, and that's why his memory will live on in all of us." All of the league members were now listening attentively.

"But Batman isn't just a person. Anyone can be the Batman. Batman is a symbol. He is a symbol of hope to the entire world to believe and stand up for good. The world NEEDS Batman, that is why he cannot die."

"So what are you trying to say?" Superman asked him confused. Dick looked at him with confident eyes, then slowly to every member of the team.

"I will be the Batman." He said strongly. The room was dead quiet. Some eyes were popped open in surprise by the young hero's statement. Dick felt all eyes on him, however he didn't budge. He knew he had to show a strong front, after all, that is what Batman is all about. He needed to be taken seriously. This was his time; he wasn't a kid anymore, but a man ready to take the next step. He had to do this, for Bruce.

The room was still quiet as Superman was taking a little bit of time thinking over what he had just heard. The rest of the league was also processing what they had just heard as well. A new Batman? Could this kid handle the mental stress and physicality it took to be Batman? It wasn't an easy job. You couldn't just decide you wanted to be the Batman, could you?

"So you want to be the next Batman?" Superman asked slowly as if he still was unsure of what he had heard.

"You came here to ask us that?" Wonder Woman said still questioning his words. Dick was still looking at Superman.

"I don't just want to be the new Batman, I AM the new Batman." He then turned his gaze to Wonder Woman. "And I am not asking for your permission, I'm telling you." The rest of the league members were in shock. The way he spoke, his tone of voice, his words, he sounded just like Batman. Who did he think he was talking to both Superman and Wonder Woman like that?

Zatanna was more shocked than anybody else in the room. Who was this person talking? Was that Dick? Her Dick? It couldn't be. She had never before seen him like this. There was no humor, hint of sarcasm, or emotion for that matter in his voice or his face. He just stood there motionless, like Batman. She felt like she was staring at Batman except in Dick's body. To say she was worried about him was an understatement.

"I see," Superman slowly began after the tension in the room eased down a little. "I guess you are right that the world does need the Batman, and we do need someone to be Batman," Superman paused to look up at Dick who looked back, waiting for his reply. "and it seems that you have thought this through. If this is what you want, then it seems that you are the perfect man for the job."

All eyes that were previously watching Superman now fell on the young hero. Dick gave Superman a nod of respect, which the Kryptonian returned, and said a quick thank you. Dick turned and left the table, exiting into the hallway that led to the Zeta tubes.

"Well he has the arrogant part down." Green Lantern said.

"If he's the new Bat, then doesn't he kinda have to be here for the rest of the meeting?" Flash said raising his eyebrow. Green Arrow merely looked at the speedster and shrugged his shoulders.

Zatanna quickly pushed herself out of her chair and left running after Dick?

"So we can all leave then?" Flash looked around the table. Superman let out a sigh.

(-)

"Dick wait!" Zatanna finally caught up the former boy wonder and stopped a few feet away from him. He turned around to meet her gaze. It was quiet for a while as neither one of them said anything. Zatanna was trying to figure out the right words to say; Dick merely waited for her to speak.

"How are you?" she asked with a concerned look. Dick knew this wasn't what she wanted to talk about but he answered anyone.

"I'm holding up." Zatanna nodded slowly, hearing his answer. She was going to try to think of what to say next but he spoke first. "I miss him Zee." He said quietly. The concern quickly spread across her face as she reached out to touch his hand.

"I know you do." She gently placed he hand over his. "Are you sure you want to do this Dick?" She was worried about him. He seemed fine now, but few minutes ago she saw how he had completely changed and for a moment was just like Bruce.

"You know the answer to that Zee." His voice was still quiet but loud enough for her to hear. She nodded remembering of all the talks they had about this when they were younger. He had always told her he was afraid if the day when he had to take up the role of Batman. He didn't want to end up like Bruce, caught up in a constant struggle to stay innocent, to stay good. Dick got a glimpse of what it took to be Batman once, in that virtual simulation he went through when he first joined the team. He hated it. It was that time when he realized he no longer wanted to be the Batman, he didn't know if he could handle it, if he had what it takes.

"You don't have to do this Dick." She told him with pleading eyes as if begging him to reconsider. He only stared back at her through his sunglasses and offered a small smirk.

"Yeah I do. The world needs a Batman, the world needs me." She knew that would be his answer, but she didn't like it.

"What about Bludhaven?" She asked him. She was trying to find any way to persuade him not to go through with this.

"Gotham needs Batman more than Bludhaven needs Nightwing." He simply said. He was right. She knew he was right. She nodded and he gave her a tight hug. She hugged him back as tight as she could. Finally, they separated and Dick told her,

"I have to go tell the team." She nodded to him quietly trying to hide the sad expression on her face as he turned toward the Zeta tubes.

"Dick?" She called out to him. He turned halfway to look at her.

"Just promise me something." Her voice was a little shaky and she stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Anything" She bit her bottom lip and looked down before looking back at him.

"Just please promise me that you remember who you are, and don't do anything you're going to regret." He stared back at her, realizing how much she needed him to say yes.

"I promise." With that he turned and entered the Zeta tubes.

Zatanna had a sick feeling to her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but she felt something radiating off the young hero, something dark. She was losing her boy wonder.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? I feel like this story is going in the perfect direction I want it to go.**

**I know what you all are probably thinking, that I'm turning Dick into Bruce or that he is going to start going bad. Well, if you want to find out then you are just going to have to keep up with the story. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm glad I am getting a lot of support on this story. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Someone asked in a comment if I was planning to bring Talia, Damian or Jason into the story. I'm still working that out but chances are one of them will come out.**

**Oh and there isn't really any girl that Tim has a relationship in the show. **

"Recognized Nightwing, B01" the voice of the computer echoed throughout the cave. Heads shot up around the base from whatever they were occupied with. (Oh ok let's just pretend that after a year they found a way to rebuild the cave.) Nightwing hadn't been around the cave in days and everyone knew what had happened to Bats; they all mostly heard from their mentors so that fact that the computer just alerted them Nightwing was here was a surprise.

As Nightwing stepped out of the Zeta Tube, the first to reach him, of course, was Impulse as he stopped in front of his leader in less than a second.

"What's up boss? Been a while huh? It's been getting a little boring here without you to send us on missions and stuff. By the way, how you holding up? Superboy told me not mention it to you when you get here, oops!" Impulse quickly clamped his hand over his mouth as he was talking almost as fast as he could run and let a few words slip. He was looking at Dick wide eyed with his hands still over his mouth. Dick was looking down at Impulse expressionless but then offered him a small smirk.

"Hey Impulse, how you holding up?" He offered out his hand. Impulse's face lit up as he realized he was not in trouble and did a fancy handshake with Nightwing's hand.

"I'm doing good boss! So you got a mission for us or what?" He was practically jumping up and down with the thought of going on a new mission." Nightwing gave a small sigh. Blue Beetle walked into the room.

"Hermano, leave our leader alone. He obviously doesn't need you talking up a storm to him ese." Impulse stuck his toungue out at Blue.

"Actually Impulse, I came to make an announcement to the team." Nightwing was still the leader of the team, but he knew he couldn't continue his duties as leader when he becomes Batman. He had to let them know and leave them in the care of a new leader.

"Nightwing!" Beastboy came running into the room and turned into a small monkey as he jumped on Dick's shoulder.

"Sup BB" Nightwing said with a small chuckle.

"Hey you," Batgirl said as she walked into the room with Wonder Girl right behind her.

"Hey Babs." Nightwing said as she pulled him in for a hug. The hug lasted a few seconds as Barbara squeezed him tightly, trying to hold back tears. As a member of the Bat family, she was also affected by her mentor's death. However, Bruce wasn't really much of a father figure for her as much as for Tim or Dick. She still had her father. Barbara pulled away as she looked Dick in the eye, well through his shades.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," Dick replied.

"How is Alfred doing?" Barbara asked. A small sigh escaped Dick's voice.

"He just needs a little bit of time." Barbara nodded. "What about Robin?" Dick asked Barbara using his hero identity since the rest of the team was around. Dick hadn't seen Tim at the mansion since that night when Bruce died. Dick assumed that he didn't want to be there because it would just haunt him how he witnessed his mentor die. Tim was staying at the Cave so that he didn't have to come back home. Dick thought he just needed a little bit of time to deal with things so he didn't bother him. Barbara was going to speak but wonder girl beat her to it.

"He barely comes out of his room, and when he does it's like he's not even there. He doesn't talk or even acknowledge you for that matter, and he won't even listen to anything I try to say to him. He hasn't even said a word to me in days." Cassie sadly said as her head pointed down. She was obviously worried about the current boy wonder.

"I see" Dick said understanding how Tim was dealing with this.

"You should talk to him." Barbara told him. "He'll listen to you. You of all people should know how he feels."Dick took a moment to reply.

"Yeah ok, I'll try to talk to him." Lagoon Boy and Megan walked in next.

"Nightwing sir! It's good to see you sir!" Lagoon said walking up to Dick who shook his hand.

"Hey Nightwing" Megan softly said. He gave her a small smile. She wasn't going to ask him how he was doing. She could sense the pain that was radiating off him. She also sensed a bit of anger, more like vengeance radiating from her longtime friend, but she decided not to say anything. She knew he was capable of dealing with things on his own. Plus, he would probably be upset with her.

"It's good to see you." Connor said from the door as he walked into the room.

"Connor" Was all Dick said as they shook hands and gave each other a bro hug. Conner didn't ask how Nightwing was doing. He knew it was a stupid question, and he wasn't the sentimental kind. Superboy saw Nightwing looking around the room and noticing not everyone was there.

"Sorry, Mal and Karen are out on a date. Robin's in his room." Nightwing nodded.

"I'll get him!" Impulse shouted as he zoomed off then reappeared in three seconds except this time he had a sandwich. "He's coming," he said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks Impulse"

"So what did you want to talk about?" Conner asked Nightwing. The rest of the team focused their attention on Dick. Dick noticed Tim standing at the doorway, staying away from the rest of the team. He decided this would be the best time to tell them the news.

"So I'm sure that you've all heard the news, and that is why I haven't been around lately." The rest of the team slowly nodded, saddened as they remembered what happened to Nightwing and Robin's mentor.

"I just came here today because I wanted to let you guys know that I will no longer be the leader of the team, and I will no longer be Nightwing." Everyone showed great shock as they heard his statement. Even Tim, who was still standing at the doorway, was wild-eyed behind his mask. Before anyone could ask any questions, Dick held his hand up to stop them and continued.

"Don't worry; it's not what you think. I am not quitting the hero life or going into some deep depression stage. I will be taking the identity of Batman, and thus will no longer be able to continue as the team leader." Again, most of the team showed surprise. Nightwing, their leader, the easy going, fun, sarcastic guy was going to be the new Batman?

"Wait, if you're leaving, then who's going to be our leader?" Conner asked, stepping forward.

"You are," Dick said, looking Conner straight in the eye.

"Me?" Now it was Conner who was surprised. "I'm not the leader type Nigh-" he stopped himself as he realized he was no longer Nightwing. Dick however ignored the slip.

"Don't worry; you are going to be the leader of the team, but I am bringing in someone to help. Team, meet your new team member." Dick turned and motioned his hand to the Zeta tubes.

"Recognized Aqualad, B04" the computer announced as Aqualad stepped out of the zeta tube.

"Neptune's beard" Lagoon boy said to himself in shock. The team also showed shock. The entire team and the Justice League were all now aware of Aqualad's undercover mission, his fake murder of Artemis and how he was really on their side the entire time. However, as Kaldur approached them and stopped beside Dick, the entire team watched him, still unsure if they could fully trust him.

"I know that most of you may not have your trust in me, I hope that soon I can earn your trust and regain your friendship." Aqualad told them. Superboy walked up to his former teammate, and after an awkward stare down, let out a small smile and stuck out his hand, which Aqualad took, and pulled him in for a brotherly hug.

"It's good to have you back on the team, my friend." Superboy said.

"Agreed, my friend," Lagoon boy followed by Megan approached their new teammate next. Megan took her friend into a hug and said a small "welcome home". Lagoon cleared his throat as Megan and Aqualad separated, getting Kaldur's attention.

"I would be honored to call you my teammate." He stuck out his hand which Aqualad shook back. The rest of the team each greeted their new teammate as Dick walked off to where Tim was standing.

"We've have to talk." Dick said in a serious voice that Tim could have sworn sounded exactly like Bruce.

"Ok" Tim nodded.

"Follow me" The two walked off into another part of the cave.

**I know this is really just like a filler chapter but I've just been pretty busy and I wanted to get an update up.**

**Next chapter, Dick puts on the cowl for the first time and has a confrontation with someone who gives him shocking news about Bruce. **

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this chapter took longer than expected so that shocking news I said he was going to discover this chapter, yeah that's gonna be the next chapter, sorry. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter though! **

**Thanks for all of the support! Appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Young Justice.**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tim asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He had yet to look Dick in the eye. Dick remained standing, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. Dick gave Tim a look because he knew that Tim was aware of what he wanted to talk about.

"Barbara umm, Barbara tells me that you've been taking all of this pretty hard. You've been shunning everyone out, and you don't even come out of your room?" It was more of a statement than a question. Tim kept his gaze down, avoiding eye contact with his older brother. Dick waited a few seconds for the young teen to reply, but he didn't say a word. Dick let out a sigh.

"I loved him too Tim, you're not the only one who lost someone important in their life." Tim still didn't reply, keeping his head down. "Look Tim, I understand how you're feeling. I know it's hard to accept the fact that he's gone, and I know how much it hurts. You can feel that aching pain tugging at your heart. You feel guilty because you think you could have done something different. I feel it too. But you have to accept the fact and move on." The words that had just came out of Dick's mouth was exactly how Tim felt.

"This team, all of these people, they're your friends, your family. Shunning them isn't the answer. Locking yourself up in this room all day will just make you feel lonelier than you already do. You have to let people help you." As the last words fell out of Dick's mouth, Tim let out a small chuckle. It wasn't one of those funny chuckles, but a dark one.

"Really Dick? You're, of all people, trying to tell me this? Don't you dare talk to me about shunning people out." Dick was a little taken back by the hostility in his younger brother's voice.

"Where have you been this whole time, huh? Where were you that night he died when I had to be the one to explain to Alfred that Bruce was dead?" Tim's voice was starting to grow louder. "You just left his body in that bed and took off, didn't say a word! Where were you when I had to explain to the rest of the team what happened to Batman and why you suddenly weren't around! Huh!" Tears were now starting to form around the rim of Tim's eyes and he was practically screaming as he stood up pointing his finger at Dick. "Where have you been these past days that I've sat in this room and cried because I needed my brother to help me deal with all this shit! I needed you and you weren't here! So don't you dare come preaching to me about letting people in while you practically shunned yourself from the entire world!" Tim finished his outburst the fell back down onto the bed, trying to calm himself down.

They both remained quiet for a few minutes. Dick was taking into account everything he had said, and he was right. He knew that Tim was right.

"I'm sorry Tim." He let out softly. "I didn't want to give you the idea that I shunned you all out, and I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you lately. I know I haven't been much of a brother. But I'm here now." Dick paused to make sure of the words that were in his head. Tim continued sitting on the bed with his head in between his knees, listening to what Dick had to say.

"Believe me; I'm hurting just as much as you are right now. I know the pain you're feeling. I guess the past few days was just my way of dealing with all this because I've felt this same kind of pain before and I dealt with it the same way as last time. I don't want you to go through this like the way I did, because I know that it doesn't help at all. It only causes more pain." Dick finished softly as the room fell silent again.

"I just miss him so much." Tim replied.

"I know, so do I." Tim finally looked up to Dick and Dick recognized the look his little brother had on his face. It was the same one Dick sees when he looks in the mirror. It hurt him to see his brother like this.

"How do you do it Dick?" Dick gave him a questioning look, not sure what he was asking. "How do you keep yourself going? I mean, after everything that's happened, after everything you've seen, after all you've been through, how do you manage to not lose yourself?" Dick was surprised at the question and really didn't know how to answer. Tim kept staring at him, wanting to hear what he had to say.

"I guess….. I guess I have my friends and family to thank for that. I guess I just remember what I still have in my life rather than what I've lost." Tim seemed satisfied with this answer as he slowly nodded and looked down, apparently in thought.

"So when are we going on patrol?" Tim asked as he looked back up.

"Actually Tim, I think it'd be best that you took some time off. Let everything settle down and take some time to clear your head." Tim's eyes widened as he heard this and was about to protest but Dick spoke again.

"I don't want you to go back into the field looking for revenge or something. I don't want you to do something you might regret."

"Dick I'm fine! I don't need time to-" he was cut off again.

"Look. Just take a month off. Clear your head, focus on school, and just relax." The way it came out made the way he said it sounding more of like a question rather than an order, but Tim knew Dick wouldn't drop the subject. And maybe he could use a break. He dropped back down on his bed and nodded.

"Fine"

"That means no Robin. No patrolling or any missions with the team, got it?" Tim nodded. Dick turned to leave, but before he opened the door he turned his head.

"Try not to block everyone out Tim; we're all trying to help. Oh, and I think you should talk to Cassie. She's really worried about you." With that he left the room.

.

After leaving the cave, Dick headed back to the mansion to settle in all of his belongings and get ready for his first night of patrolling as Batman. After moving most of his stuff out of the boxes and spending a couple of hours relaxing, the sun began to go down. It was time.

Dick stood in the cave fully dressed in one of the new batsuits that Bruce had in case something happened to his. Dick had Bruce's suit in a glass case memorial next to Jason's Robin outfit. He also had a case for his Nightwing suit as well.

His cowl was pulled off and was resting behind his neck as he supplied his utility belt with all the gadgets he would need. This was always one of the few things that he missed about his days as Robin when he would run around with Bruce, the toys. He could have sworn that he had never even seen some of these before.

"Damn, where does Bruce get these things?" he said to himself.

"A word sir?" Dick turned to see Alfred standing a few feet away from him. He practically forgot that Alfred was still living at the house considering how quiet he's been lately. He nodded.

"You look just like him in that suit." Alfred said softly. Dick smiled softly. He knew how much Alfred missed Bruce.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into sir. This job, this life, was difficult for even master Bruce to handle, driving him almost to the point of insanity. I just want to let you know what exactly you are getting yourself in." Dick smiled again. Alfred was always like his protective grandfather.

"Don't worry Alfred, I know what I'm getting myself in, and I'm ready."

"Yes well, I just came down to tell you something. Master Bruce always planned that you would succeed him sir. Even when you left, he continued to hope that one day he can pass the suit down to and I had already decided on it before he died. It may have come sooner than expected, and different than how he envisioned, but the result is the same. Here you are, wearing the suit that he once wore." Dick could tell how hard it was for Alfred to tell him this as he stopped a few times to compose himself.

"He also knows that you have always thought that he wanted you to be like him. However, although you are wearing the same suit and are using the same identity, he always hoped for you to remember who you are." Dick now seemed confused form what the butler was trying to say.

"Do you know why he took you in as Robin at such a young age sir?"

"He needed a sidekick, someone he could train to be like and succeed him." Dick answered saying what he thought always has been Bruce's intention with him.

"No sir," Alfred said shaking his head. "He did it so that you won't become like him." Dick was quiet, taking in what he just heard. He looked up to the butler who continued to look back at him.

"Thank you Alfred." He said softly.

"You're welcome, master Richard." He turned to walk away. "I will be here for you when you get back sir." He said before leaving.

Dick connected his belt around his waist and pulled his cowl over his head as he stepped into the batmobile. Stepping his foot on the pedal, he took off out of the cave.

**Next chapter Dick has an interesting talk with someone about Bruce and we are all going to find out what's wrong with Dick!**

**I'm gonna try to upload as soon as possible.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had a little trouble writing this chapter because the two characters here don't really have much of a relationship but I tried to keep them in character. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Batman.**

Dick stood on the edge of a tall building overlooking the city, his city. The thought had just barely occurred to him. For years, he fought at Bruce's side, protecting Gotham. Over the time he spent as Robin, he learned of all the crazy psychopaths and criminals that inhabited the city. He learned of all the corruption that went on. However, he never really experienced it like Bruce did. He was always just Robin. Sure the criminals tried coming after him from time to time, but mostly as bait for Bruce. He never had to make that tough decision that he always had to make whenever they completed the mission. Bruce was in charge; he didn't have a say in the matter.

Of course, that all changed when Dick went solo and left for Bludhaven. As Nightwing, he was his own boss. He was in charge and made his own decisions; he finally had to make the tough choice whether or not to keep a criminal alive or not. Of course, Bruce had all but implanted it in his mind that they never killed their enemy. That was not their way. To him, that was the only thing that separated you from being a criminal yourself. So Dick followed his rule, and he soon came to understand it and accept it. As Nightwing, he constantly felt the temptations in back of his mind that told him to kill his opponent and make sure they could never hurt anyone again. Sometimes, it made sense too. He almost did a few times, but he stopped himself. It was then when he finally understood the kind of conflicting emotions and stresses that Bruce had to go through every day.

But no matter how bad Bludhaven was, it sure as hell wasn't Gotham. Bruce had it worse. Dick had experiences with the kind of freaks that ran around Gotham. Bludhaven had its own share of freaks, but most of the criminals that lived in Gotham were really just insane. Now, Dick watches over the city that he has inherited, and knows that he's going to have his hands full.

Dick was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't sense the assassin that was standing in the shadows about 20 feet behind him. _Almost. _She had been there for a few minutes now. He just knew she wouldn't try anything…..yet.

"You can come out now." He simply said without turning to her. He heard her light footsteps slowly approach him. He turned to face her as she stepped into the light.

"Talia," he simply stated the way Bruce would have. She stopped about ten feet in front of him and looked at him with an observing eye.

"So it is true?" She said almost quietly. It wasn't much of a question as it seemed that she already knew the answer. Dick could see that she was obviously saddened, if not depressed.

All Dick could offer was a small nod. It was silent for a while; neither of them said anything. Dick never had much of a relationship with the woman and didn't really speak to her much. Of course, ha was aware of the relationship between the assassin and his mentor. Even if Dick didn't approve, it wasn't his business.

"I can't believe he is gone." She softly said. Dick could have sworn he saw a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Why are you here?" Dick asked as he turned away from her and faced the city.

"I heard the rumor. I wanted to make sure for myself." She said with a saddened tone. Dick knew that wasn't the real reason she was talking to him. She knew that Bruce was Batman. Thus, Bruce's death which has been all over the news should have confirmed it.

"I know there's a real reason." Dick said coldly. He wasn't going to sugarcoat anything. He wasn't Bruce; he wasn't in love with her. To him, she, along with her father, was an assassin. She eyed him carefully. She knew he was the first Robin, but he seemed very different from what she remembers.

"You're right. I came to talk to you." Dick raised an eyebrow but still did not face her. What could she possibly want to talk to him about?

"My father was disturbed when he heard about Bruce's death." She was interrupted by Dick.

"You're father has never shied away from spilling blood. In fact, he's been against us for years." Dick shot at her. She nodded.

"Yes, my father and Bruce have had their conflicts and did not always see eye to eye. But, my father always viewed Bruce as a worthy heir. He always hoped that he would become the next leader of the League of Assassins. However, with Bruce gone, my father must now find another heir." She paused for a few seconds and Dick got the idea of where this was going.

"He sees you as a worthy replacement. He sent me to inform you that he sees you as his next heir." Dick didn't even wait to reply.

"Not interested." He said in the same cold way as before. A small smile formed on her face. He reminded her so much of Bruce.

"I would have thought so. You are just like him, you know? You share the same morals, the same sense of justice." Dick didn't respond to this. Talia continued.

"There is something else that I wanted to tell you, something personal from me." She said sounding like she was still unsure if she wanted to say it or not. Dick didn't respond so she took it as a signal to continue.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell Bruce, but it seems that I waited too long. But, I feel that you deserve the right to know." Talia paused as she thought of the words she wanted to say and it was quiet for a while. Finally, she said what was on her mind.

"Bruce and I have a child." Dick's eyes widened and he let out a muffled gasp as his body visibly shook before he regained his composure. Out of all the things she could have said, this was the least expected.

"He's an infant, only one year old. His name is Damian." She told him softly. Talia watched his back. He looked surprised at the news at first but now he was just standing still.

Dick was feeling so many conflicting emotions. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Bruce died without even meeting his own son, or that he didn't even know he had one. And then there is the kid. He is going to grow up without a father, without ever getting to know or meet him. Why was she telling him this?

"Would you like to meet him?" She asked. Dick faced her quickly and responded,

"No!" Talia jumped a little at how the word shot out of his mouth. "Don't bring that kid near me." Dick glared at her with threatening eyes then turned her back to her again.

It wouldn't be fair of him to do that to the kid. By involving himself with the kid, he'll just be causing him future pain. He knew the pain of growing up without a parent. Dick didn't want to have to be the one to tell him of his dad when he grows up and take away his innocence. He didn't want to be the one who turned the kid into Bruce. He deserved to have something better, to have a chance to live his own life. If he became the future leader of Talia's dad's gang of psychopaths then so be it. But at least he wouldn't have to be the one to bring him into all of this.

Talia sort of understood this and nodded.

"And what would you like for me to tell him when he asks me what happened to his father." Dick clenched his fist. Dick was not going to involve himself with this kid, this reminder of his fallen mentor. The boy would just be a constant reminder of Dick's failure to save his dad.

"He's you're kid not mine. Do what you want with him." Talia nodded. She could see the kind of pain, the frustration that the young man in front of her was going through. She felt it as well. Bruce was the love of her life.

"The clown will pay for what he has done." She said to him. Dick knew she would try to get revenge.

"Go home Talia." He simply told her. "Take care of your son. Leave the Joker, Penguin and Two-Face to me. I'll deal with this." It was then that Talia began to feel the change in atmosphere around the man in front of her. She could now feel how much different her now seemed than Bruce.

"What are you planning to do?" She hesitantly asked him. Dick waited a while to reply. He took a deep breath ,then slowly said.

"I'm going to kill them." Talia's eyes widened but she said nothing. He sounded so sure of his answer. She knew he meant what he said. The feeling that he was giving off felt so dark it frightened her a little. This wasn't the same joyful boy that she remembered running around the streets of Gotham with Bruce.

"I'm going to make them pay."

**Dun Dun Dun! So do you like it? Did the end shock you or what?**

**I'm trying to make it feel that with each passing chapter Dick is slowly losing himself and I'm trying to show you just how much darker he is starting to become.**

**His friends will try to help too. I'm still trying to figure out just who cause its hard trying to create different scenarios for different characters. Tim, Barbara and Zatanna will intervene for sure. I'm trying to figure out a chapter for Wally and I might put one where Superman himself comes to Dick and tries to stop him.**

**Sorry for those of you who wanted Damian to come out and like fight Dick but I just didn't see any use for him in that way but baby Damian will come out again. And who knows, If I right a sequal after this story it might be years after and he will be older.**

**Haha and to reviewer Roy23, thanks for the spoiler to everyone lol**

**Well keep reading and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews and support, you guys are great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Young Justice.**

Dick landed on the roof of a tall building after stopping his fourth bank robbery in the past hour. He wasn't keeping count but from all the robberies, assaults, rape attempts, car chases and drug dealings that he had stopped today, he must have fought at least a hundred thugs today, and the night was still young. He knew he had taken quite a few hits today and could feel them too. He even thought one thug got a good shot at his shoulder with a knife. He was going to be sore in the morning that's for sure. How the hell did Bruce do this every night?

Crime had really shot up the past few days with the rumor going around that Batman was gone. Hopefully Dick could show all the criminals in the city that the Batman was in fact still alive and this was still his city. Then maybe they'll go back to being scared.

As Dick made his way to the edge of the building he was on, he just so happened to notice two guys standing in an alleyway below him.

"I don't know about this man. What if he shows up? I don't feel like getting beaten up tonight."

"Are you crazy man? He isn't going to show. We've got nothing to worry about. Two-Face said it himself. He saw the Bat die. Now stop being a little bitch and come on." The thug told his partner as he put on his ski mask. His partner sighed as he put on his mask and followed him out the alley.

Dick watched the two thugs from the building above as they made their way out of the alley and towards a convenient store. "So these guys work for Two-Face huh?" Dick thought to himself.

The two thugs stormed into the small store and shouted.

"This is robbery! Everyone get down!" One yelled as he fired a few shots at the ceiling. One of the thugs held the cashier at gunpoint as he quickly loaded his bag with money and the other watched the civilians in the store, making sure they didn't try anything.

"Let's get out of here." The first one said as all the money was thrown into the bag. They ran out of the store with the first one a few steps ahead. Before he made it a few steps however, he heard a loud, frightened scream behind him.

Turning around quickly, his partner was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell." He muttered under his breath as he began to panic. Without thinking, he ran into the alley that they were in before. He continued to run down the alley with the bag of money in hand, however he suddenly felt something tighten around his ankle as he was thrown upside down and yanked up the tall building. He screamed at the top of his lungs with his eyes tightened shut and dropped the bag.

Suddenly, he felt his body come to a stop but there was a lot of pressure in his head. Opening his eyes, he let out a frightened gasp as he came to see the upside down face that haunted his nightmares.

"You're- you're- you're supposed to be dead!" He said all the while trying as hard as he could not to pee himself.

"Let this be a warning to you." Dick said in the same, rough voice Bruce would use when he fought criminals.

"I will never die. As long as scums like you continue to walk, I will continue to live. Don't you forget, I am the thing that haunts every corner of your nightmares." The thug began to tremble as he stared into the frightening eyes of the Batman.

"You will never be rid of me. No matter what you do, I will always be here to defend this city. You think you know pain? I am going to show you what happens to scum like you who try to commit crime in my city." Dick quickly jerked the man down, pretending he was going to drop him.

"No please!" The man shrieked. Dick could have sworn he was going to start crying. He kinda wanted to smile at how funny it was, but he knew he had to remain serious.

"Where can I find Two-Face?" he said to the trembling thug as he brought him up to look into his eyes sending a cold shiver of fear down his spine.

"I- I- I don't know! I don't even know that freak." The man let out a loud scream as he began to fall towards the concrete ground at full speed only to come to a halt and be yanked up as quickly as he fell back to Batman. The man was breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath and regain his composure.

"Lie to me again, and I promise next time, you WILL hit the ground." Dick said threateningly.

"Uh uh the dock! The DOCK! He said something about some new shipments coming in today! Agh!" He yelled again as once again he fell to the ground at full speed only to stop an inch above the floor and then suddenly hit the cement. He looked around quickly making sure Batman wasn't around.

"Don't let me find you out here again!" The words echoed through the alley.

(….)

"Hurry up I don't have all night! We gotta load this shipment up as fast as possible." Dent's voice fell on his henchmen who were currently loading crates from a boat into a large, black van.

"Hey boss, you sure he aint going to show?" One of the men asked as he placed a crate into the back of the van.

"I told you," Two-Face said in a sour tone, "that fucker is dead, shot right in the back. And besides, if he did magically show up, there are eight of you and just one of him. You should be more than able to fucken blast a hole in him! Now hurry up and loud the truck!"

The men continued to work until a clang of metal was heard from above. The men stopped what they were doing and began to look around, bringing their hands to the machine guns that dangled at their wastes.. Even though that supposedly Batman was dead, the fear they had of him wasn't completely gone.

"Calm down you bunch of pussies." Two-Face said. "It was probably some cat or something." The men hesitantly got back to work. As the men began to work, they jumped at the loud scream of pain that was heard. They all turned quickly to see that the source of the scream was from a henchman who had dropped one of the crates. However, they all watched as he clutched his wrist in pain and brought his hand up to his face. The mean all gasped in horror as they saw his hand covered in blood with a baterang halfway through it.

"What the hell is that?" one of the men said as they all stared at the bleeding hand.

"That can't be?" One of the men said.

"It is!" another one shouted. "What the hell, you said he was dead!" He turned pointing to Two-Face.

"He is you idiots!" Two-Face shouted as he slightly began to panic himself. "This is probably some imposter trying to fucking scare us!" All the men began to look around with their machine guns in hand.

"So what do we do?" One asked him.

"Well what do you think? Find Him!"

**Oh they're in for it now! Next chap, Dick against Two-Face!**

**So what do you think huh? Good? Bad? Please review. Constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Oh and if anyone has any ideas they want to offer please let me know and ill see if I can add them in. Not promising anything though.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, really haven't done much, or any fight scenes for that matter so I'm gonna try as best as I can.**

**Oh, and the dock they are at is like the place in Batman Begins where he first appears as Batman and has his first fight. There are a bunch of, umm storages crates I guess. Well, you get the idea if you have seen that part from the movie.**

**Enjoy**

"Split up and find the son of a b**ch who trying to scare us!" Two-Face ordered his men. All the men were gripping their guns with fear and were moving hesitantly, afraid something was going to jump out at them any moment. "Get moving!" he shouted. All eight of the men jumped at the outburst and began to walk in different directions, in between the storage crates, thus separating each other.

"You two, stay with me." Two-Face pointed at two of his men. "If he shows his face you blast him, understand!" They nodded.

"Do you think it's really him boss?" One of the men asked obviously with fear.

"Hell no," Two-Face snarled. "probably just some idiot trying to inspire people or something."

One of the men made his way in between a series of storage crates, unaware of the large, shadowy figure that was watching him from a light pole above him.

"Calm down, this guy ain't shit." The thug quietly told himself. He continued to walk slowly, carefully watching what was in front of him and turning around every few seconds to make sure nothing was behind him. Every step was hesitant, and his body trembling a little as his heart rate began to pick up. A squeaking sound came from behind him as he quickly spun around yelling wildly and fired multiple rounds of his weapon, spraying bullets everywhere. As he opened his eyes to see what he hit, he let out a sigh of relief and a small grin as the small mouse continued to run away from him.

"That was close." He said as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with his arm.

"What was?" the thugs eyes widened at the rough, terrifying voice that came from directly behind him followed by the firm hand that latched onto the left side of his head. With no time to react, the man was knocked out as the side of his head was smashed into the side of the storage unit, creating a loud slam.

.

The sound of the loud slam echoed throughout the dock as all the men turned towards where they thought they heard the disturbance. One man, who felt as though the loud noise came from the other side of the storage unit on his left, quickly ran forward and around the large unit. As he rounded the corner, his eyes widened at the sight of one of his partners lying down on the floor, unconscious. He cautiously made his way over to his body as he searched around the area, his finger on the trigger ready to shoot at the first sign of movement. When he reached the body, he still wouldn't drop his guard and barely kicked his partner's side gently.

"Hey, wake up man. Come on man, tell me where he is." His body was practically shaking and he was sweating bullets. Suddenly, the man's head shot up as he heard a swift sound. His eyes widened in terror and he let out a loud cry as a dark figure dropped from the railway above and consumed him.

.

The cry that spread throughout the entire dock was enough to make all the men jump. Their hearts were racing, and they were suddenly consumed with uncontrollable fear. Some of them had never come face to face with the Batman, but they had heard plenty of disturbing and frightening stories from their friends. The ones who had met him before were know remembering every ounce of pain and fear he brought among them and were now frightened of experiencing it again.

Two-Face stood on the edge of the dock near the road near his van that was parked; his two henchmen stood at his side with their guns in hand, shaking as they heard the cries of their teammate. He gripped the handle of his pistol tightly as he too began to worry a little. No, worry was an understatement; he had never been more scared in his life. How could the Batman be here! There was no way he could have survived that gunshot. He saw it with his own eyes, and where that bullet passed through his body should have killed him for sure. Hell, he even saw him lying down on the ground spitting out blood as the two kids tried to save him. There was no way he could be alive. So what the hell was going on?

Two-Face was quickly snapped out of his deep thought as he heard another cry from where his men had gone to search.

"Aghhhh!" A yell was heard signaling the defeat of another henchman. That was three of the six men down. What was going on in there? He didn't notice it, but his hands were shaking. He along with his two men again shook as they heard more cries coming from inside the maze of storage units.

"What the hell! Agghhh!" 4 down. Multiple gunshots were then heard, followed by another cry of pain, 5 down.

"What do we do boss?" One of the men turned to Two-Face with fear in his eyes. Two-Face turned to the man, his face full of panic. He didn't say anything and turned back to face forward.

"No! Please!" The trembling voice was heard. "Agghhh!" As the cry of pain died down, the dock was silent again as no one dared move.

"Wh- what do we do know boss?" One of the men asked frightened. Two-Face took a moment to reply, his gaze fell to the floor before he turned to the man with a stern look.

"Go see what happened?" he told the man. The man had a look of horror but before he could protest he was interrupted by Two-Face cocking his gun and looking at him threateningly. "Now" The man gulped but nodded and began to walk forward slowly. It seemed as if each step took an entire minute. Finally, he entered the "maze" in between two storage units. From where he was standing, Two-Face could still see the man's back.

The man continued to walk slowly until a storage unit blocked his path forcing him to either turn right or left. The man gripped his gun tightly and turned his head to the left to make sure it was safe.

Two-Face's eyes widened in horror as he saw his henchman turn to his left, only for a dark figure to sweep by from his right and tackle the man quickly out of view.

"Agghhh!" the cry echoed throughout the dock.

"Run!" Two-Face yelled to his one remaining henchman. They both took off and made a quick dash to the van. Two-Face quickly circled the van and entered the driver's seat. As the henchman tried to enter the van through the passenger side, he felt a tight grip on the back of his jacket collar and was suddenly thrown to the ground.

Two-Face did not see what happened to his henchman, nor did he care. His only concern was getting himself out of there. He stomped on the pedal and drove off.

Dick made short work with the man on the ground, knocking him out with one punch, and turned to see the van driving away. Dick however, was not going to let him escape so easily. He pressed a small button on his wrist and in a matter of seconds his motorcycle came speeding around the corner and stopped in front of him. Dick hopped on and began to follow the van in high pursuit.

Two-Face continued to drive as fast as the van could go and swerved around traffic. For a second, he thought he had gotten away. However, his eyes widened as he looked up into the rear view mirrors and saw all too familiar figure gaining on him on his motorcycle.

"Ugh!" he let out a frustrated groan. Dick continued to chase the van, swerving in and out of incoming and outgoing traffic, and was coming up so he was almost in arms reach of the vehicle. The road they were currently on bordered the bay, and a small silver rail separated the road from the water.

Dick sped up his motorcycle so he was now driving side by side on the right of the van. He turned so he could look through the window and see Two-Face who stared back at him before pulling out his pistol and began to fire multiple rounds at him. Dick was forced to slow down and move to the back of the van to avoid being shot at by the criminal. He pursued closely behind the van for a few seconds before pulling out his grapple gun and shooting the back of the van. The metal pierced the back of the van so Dick was now connected to the large vehicle. Dick leapt off the motorcycle and was pulled forward by the grapple gun and held on to the van, which he then climbed on top of.

Two-Face, hearing something move on top of the car, pointed his gun to the ceiling and began to fire rounds that pierced the roof and out of the van. One of the bullets that pierced through the ceiling grazed the side of Dick's stomach. It wasn't serious, but it was enough the make him bleed.

The gun began to click as the gun was out of bullets. Two-Face threw the gun aside and began to swerve the car side to side in an attempt to throw Dick off of the roof. Dick held onto the sides of the van firmly and would not fall off. As Two-Face stopped swerving the van for a second, Dick took advantage and smashed his hand through the driver's window. Dick began to tug onto the side of Two-Face's shirt who resisted and continued to fight back by trying to smack the gloved hand away. They struggled for a while, Dick at one point even grabbing onto the steering wheel to try and force the van to the side of the road. Neither person was going to give up in this struggle.

However, at the sound of a loud honk, Dick looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of a large 18-wheeler directly in front of them. Dick quickly stood up and leapt of the van and began to glide in the air to avoid a deadly crash.

Two-Face's eyes also widened as he saw the approaching truck. He quickly spun the wheel of the van to the right in an attempt to get out of the truck's way. However, as he tried to pull onto the side, he suddenly lost control of the vehicle, causing it to break through the silver rail on the side of the road and sending the van flying into the bay. The van flew into the water with a giant splash and remained floating halfway, however slowly sinking. Two-Face desperately tried to get out of the van only to find that his seatbelt was stuck. He continued to pull and pull on the belt but it would not come free. His heart rate suddenly shot up as he noticed the water that was pouring in through the van from the broken window on his side and he felt the van slowly sinking. Water continued to splash in his face, blurring his vision and causing him to cough as he tugged and tugged on the belt. The water was now up to his chest as he began to scream out for help.

Dick landed on the road as he saw the van fly into the water. He ran to the edge of the road with full intent to dive into the water and rescue Two-Face from drowning in there, only to stop himself as he reached the edge of the road. He could hear Two-Face's cries for help, but he just stood there, staring down into the water at the slowly sinking van with a blank expression as conflicting voices fought in his head.

"What are you doing? Jump in there and save him! He is a human being!" the sensible voice told him.

"Let him drown. He's not a person, he's a criminal. What is saving him going to do? Just give him more opportunities to hurt innocent people. The world is safer without him." This voice was darker than the other, more cold.

"This isn't what Bruce taught us! Bruce wouldn't want this! Remember the code! Remember everything he taught us! What would he think if you go through with this!"

"Bruce is DEAD! And why? Because of him! So let him drown. He deserves it." The dark voice said.

Dick stayed where he was, his fist shut tightly as his arm trembled. He had never been so conflicted in his life. He continued to stare down at the sinking van. Two-Face's yelling had stopped now, probably because the water had reached his mouth already. The only thing Dick could see was a hand that was pressed against the windshield.

There was still time to save him. The two voices were still going at it in his head. However, Dick slowly began to listen to the darker one. He stayed where he stood and watched as the entire van became completely submerged under water.

Dick felt a complete variety of emotions running through his head. However, the one that stood out most to him , he recognized as, Satisfaction. He turned around and zip lined to the top of a building, fleeing the scene.

"Bruce isn't Batman anymore, you are." The dark voice told him.

**So what do you all think? Is it good, bad, etc?**

**I don't know if it's much of a fight scene but I wanted to make it interesting for you guys. I hope you all liked the ending. I felt really good about it when I typed it up. I wanted to show the kind of internal conflict Dick is going through and what being Batman has done to him.**

**And I guess you can argue he didn't directly kill Two-Face, but he still could have saved him if he wanted too.**

**The rest of the story won't be so easy for him though!**

**So please review and tell me what you thing. I'll keep updating! Thanks again**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for all the support you've been giving for this story. It really gives me motivation to keep updating so I promise there is lots to come! **

**Shoutout to roy23, Nadreth and edmaster2 for their reviews and support.**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter and feel free to let me know how you all like the new dark Dick. **

**Now for a little chalant!**

"Ugh" Dick groaned as he reached the top of a high rooftop and sat down so his feet were dangling over the edge. He slowly lowered himself down so he was now lying on his back. His hand was pressed against the gunshot wound on his stomach that was dripping with blood. It wasn't that serious, but it sure did hurt along with the rest of his body that had quite a few bruises. He was sure that he was going to be sore in the morning.

It was four in the morning and the sun was going start coming up in about two hours. Things were already starting to settle down and Dick figured it was probably about time he started heading home. However, he felt so comfortable lying where he was that he really didn't feel like moving. Maybe it was just the exhaustion that his body was in at the moment or the blood that he was losing that was making him so tired.

Alfred was probably waiting up for him too, worried sick that something might happen. Dick smiled a little at the memories he had of when he was robin and he and Bruce would return from a long night and Alfred would greet them in the cave as soon as they returned. Alfred would always get overly worried of him whenever he came back with some kind of wound or injury. Dick would always insist that he was perfectly fine and that he wasn't in any pain, but the old butler would always put his foot down and force Dick to let him take a look at him. Dick hated to worry Alfred, which is why he didn't want to go back to the cave right now so that Alfred could see him looking like he did. Even though he was fine, he knew the old butler just might have a heart attack considering that it had barely been a week since Bruce died. Dick didn't want to cause him more worry right now.

With that in mind, Dick slowly stood up and glided off the building, making his way to the nearest zeta tube.

(…..)

Dick stumbled his way through the hall of the apartment building, still in his batsuit. One arm was stretched out along the wall for support to stay standing while the other was pressed against the gunshot wound on his stomach. Though it wasn't serious at first, the small wound that was slowly spilling out blood was now having an effect on his body, making him lightheaded and dizzy to the point where Dick thought he was going to pass out on the elevator ride. He tried to make it to the room he was headed to before anyone on this floor just happened to walk out of their rooms. Even though it was four in the morning, how awkward would it be for some person to just take a peek out their door to see the Batman stumbling through their hall.

Dick finally reached her door and lightly knocked on her door. He waited for what he thought was about a minute with his forehead resting on the door. He knocked again after not hearing any sign of movement on the other side. He figured she would be asleep so he tried knocking a little louder. He hated to wake her in the middle of the night because he knew she worked hard with the league and needed all the rest she could get, but he hated worrying Alfred even more. He smiled softly when he heard soft footsteps approaching the door, followed by the door unlocking.

Zatanna opened the door after being woken from her slumber for the second time this week. When the door opened, she was surprised to find Batman standing in front. Still tired from being woken up at four AM, she began to wonder what could have brought the older man to her door and if she was going to have to go on some urgent League mission, until she finally remembered that he had been killed and that Dick decided to take his place.

"Dick?" she asked questioningly as if she still wasn't sure if it was him. Dick watched her eyes quickly widened and he smirked; he figured she probably hadn't recognized him at first. He held in as she let out a small yawn and began to rub her eye softly. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she always seemed to him. Even now having just been woken up in the middle of the night with her hair messed up all over the place and all she wore was one of his large t-shirts that reached her mid-thigh and some panties. She always seemed to amaze him that how after all this time they've known each other he still couldn't help but notice her. He wanted to smile at the sight of her but he held it in. He was still Batman after all.

"Sorry to wake you." He said with an expressionless face. Though she knew it was Dick, she still had a little trouble believing it. Where was that usual caring smile he always greeted her with or that happy going tone in his voice? He wasn't showing her any kind of emotions, not like he used to. He seemed different. To her, she felt as if she really was talking to the first Batman.

"It's alright." She said with a tired smile. "This seems familiar don't you think?" She said referring to the other night when he showed up at her door. He didn't reply and just stared back at her with the same expression. "You know you don't have to be the Batman around me, right Dick?" she told him softly, hoping to get a response from him. With that, Dick let the emotionless face fall and he gave her a small smile, a smile that made her heart jump.

"I know" he simply said to her. She noticed, however, how exhausted he looked and his expression said he was in pain. She looked down towards his body and noticed his arm gripping at his stomach.

"You're hurt" she said softly in a worried tone as she stepped forward and gently removed his hand. She gasped as she saw the amount of blood that has stained his suit. "Dick" she said in a half worried, half upset tone that he let this happen to him and still hasn't gotten it treated.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He told her. She looked up to meet his face.

"Dick, you're bleeding on the floor." She told him.

"Can we go inside?" he asked as he didn't want anyone to see or hear them. She nodded and grabbed him by the hand to lead him inside and laid him down softly on her couch.

As she laid him down, she pressed her hands up against his wound and began her spells. Dick could feel the warm, soothing feeling on his stomach. He watched her as she focused on her spell. He loved that no matter what she was always there for him, like she was now. She continued to heal him and his wound began close. Dick clenched his jaw as he felt some pain before he felt a soothing feeling. He was definitely feeling a lot better than when he got here, but his body was still pretty tired.

"Thank you" he said softly as she was finishing. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"You're welcome." She said before again noticing how beat up he looked. "How did that happen?" she asked him motioning to the wound. Dick sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get away with it so easily. She was going to press him on what happened and she wasn't going to let up.

"Gunshot" he said knowing it was best to just tell her now.

"You were shot!" She almost yells out in a mixture of surprise and worry. She healed his wound and knew there wasn't a bullet in there.  
"It was just a scrape Zee." He said trying to calm her down. She didn't look convinced, however. "I swear Zee, it was nothing serious. It just took a while for me to get here so I kinda lost a little blood." With that, Zatanna's worried expression visibly softened and she went back to examining his body, softly running her hands over his arms and chest, checking for any more signs of injury. Dick tried his best not to jump or groan whenever she felt a bruised or sore part of his body. He wanted to worry her as little as possible. She knew this however and could tell whenever he tried to supress a groan when he was in pain. After all, she has practically been the one who's healed his body for the past six years.

"What were you doing?" She asked again after about another minute of silence. She couldn't help but be curious to as just what was it he was doing. She noticed how his expression visibly darkened for a few seconds and he took a while to reply.

"Taking care of business." He simply stated. Zatanna didn't really like the way that sounded. Something was telling her that he was hiding something from her.

"What kind of business?" She pressed on after a couple of seconds. She didn't want to feel like intruding into his business too much, but she could just tell there was something off about him today. Just the atmosphere around him felt completely different than what it used to be, even in the past week. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that it felt kind of dark.

Dick gave her a kind of questioning look. "Batman business" he simply said. Zatanna slowly nodded and placed her hand again on his chest and brought them down so she could feel his hard abdomen.

"How is it?" She asked him after a while. Dick looked up at her. "Taking his place, being Batman" she added. Dick really hadn't thought about it and took a while to reply.

"It's hard," he admitted. "I don't know how Bruce did it all these years." When he spoke it was kind of like he was talking to himself. "I mean, this was only just my first night." he said. He wasn't looking at her as his gaze was king of to the ceiling. She could tell he was in deep thought about something.

"Did something happen?" she asked softly hoping for answer. Dick turned to her and stared deep into her beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to hypnotize him. She was staring back at him with a caring and worried expression. Dick brought his hand up and gently placed it on her cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb. Zatanna melted in his touch and leaned her head toward his hand.

"Can we just not worry about all of this?" he asked her. "Just for tonight?" he really didn't feel like telling her what had happened. He didn't think she would be too happy.

Dick watched her as she slowly brought her hands up to his face and removed his cowl, revealing his bright blue eyes along with the rest of his face. She stared into those gorgeous eyes of his, those eyes that were filled with all the suffering and pain that he has gone through, the eyes that she longed to get a chance to stare into everyday. She loved his eyes.

"That's better" she said with a soft smile. The entire time she felt as if she really wasn't talking to Dick, well not the one she fell in love with anyway.

Dick continued to gently stroke circles on her cheek with his thumb and she placed her hand over his. They continued to stare at each other, enjoying each other's company, enjoying the silence. That was one of the weird things about them, even when they were a couple. Sometimes, they would just quietly sit together and enjoy the other's company. They wouldn't say another, just enjoy the silence.

Finally, Dick moved his hand from his cheek to behind her head and ran it through her hair. He then brought her head closer and he sat up. Their lips met and they began to passionately kiss. Dick's hand gently placed on the back of her head while the other ran up the small of her back. Zatanna crossed both her arms around his neck. Dick licked his tongue gently over her lips and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entry. They continued to kiss for a few minutes until they had to come up for air.

Zatanna then repositioned herself so that now Dick was sitting up and she was sitting down on his laps with her legs crossed behind his back. They again engaged in another make out session with the two fighting for dominance. Dick slipped one hand under her large shirt and moved up along her bare back. Zatanna shivered at the cold of his bare hand.

She moved her hand to his back and began to move it up and down around his body. After about another minute Dick felt her hand roaming around his back as if she was searching for something. He let out a wide smile and began to laugh softly.

Zatanna felt his wide smile against her lips as he began to laugh. She too the smiled and began to giggle as the placed their foreheads together.

"What were you doing?" Dick finally asked her. She smiled wider.

"I couldn't find the zipper." she admitted and they both began to laugh. When the laughing died down Dick finally spoke up.

"Yeah, the suit is a little complicated to get on and off." he said with a chuckle.

"Well you better figure it out quick because..." Zatanna leaned up and whispered the rest of her dirty sentence into his ear. Dick's eyes widened at the magician's inappropriate language and he could have sworn he was about to dirty his suit in a different kind of way that it already was.

Dick quickly grabbed her by the bottom of her thighs and shot up off the couch. Zatanna squealed at how fast she was picked up off the couch. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs tightly around his back.

"Well isn't someone excited." she teased as Dick maneuvered his way towards her bedroom which he entered and kicked close with the back of his foot.

**Well this was a fun chapter to write. I wrote this entire chapter on the road with my ipod because my family was going out of town for Easter. I figured I could just write this other than waste time.**

**So how did you all like the chalant? Good? I hope! I'm working really hard on this fic.**

**Oh and I'm gonna change the character pairing to just Nightwing/Richard Grayson because I feel like I'm probably going to get more views that way, but don't worry, this is still a chalant, Zatanna & Dick story. **

**Well thanks for the support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here's the new chapter, more Dick and Zatanna fluff.**

**I really didn't feel like writing this because I had my STAR tests these past two days for reading & writing and had to write like 2 essays, so I was already a little tired of writing, but I owe it to all of you to keep writing.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Dick felt a soft, warm sensation pressed up against his chest as he woke up the next morning. His eyes were still closed as he felt comfortable and didn't feel like opening them. He couldn't really remember the events that had transpired the night before.

Whatever was pressed up against him, he could feel that he had his arm wrapped around it, holding it close. It was smooth, and he really felt attracted to its touch. He enjoyed the warm feeling it was giving him. He could also feel it slowly rise up and down like it was breathing. Except for the sharp pain in his stomach and the soreness he felt all around his body when he tried to move, he felt very comfortable.  
The smell that entered his nose was arousing. After taking a sniff, he concluded that the sweet scent was coming from whatever was laying on him. It smelled sweet, like strawberries. Dick loved strawberries.

Finally, Dick opened his eyes and was met with messy black hair. Turning his head, Dick saw Zatanna laying down on him with her arms wrapped around his torso as she used his chest as a pillow while she peacefully slept. Finally, all the events from the night before came back to him and he remembered everything that had happened and why he was currently laying down in a bed with the powerful magician.

Dick smiled as he watched her sleep. He couldn't help himself. She just looked so peaceful, so sweet and innocent that it made her seem even more beautiful than she already was. He could see that she too had a smile on her face as she quietly slept. He wondered what kind of dream she was having; he hoped it was about him.

Oh and there was one more thing, both of them were currently naked and cuddling together under the blanket. Dick smiled wider at the amazing night the two shared. It had been a while since he had felt her touch, smelled her scent, tasted her lips. Last night's experience with the powerful magician had been one of the best he's had in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so aroused.

Of course, Dick had been with plenty of women since the two had broken up a couple of years ago. There was perks of being the ward of Bruce Wayne and the heir to the fortune. Nightwing was also a powerful chick magnet. Mostly all of them were either one night stands or small flings. The only other serious relationship he had been in was with Barbara, but that only lasted for about 2 months until she finally broke it off when she decided that he would never get over Zatanna. However, none of the women he has slept with ever came close to turning him on as much as the magician did. There had always been something special about her. No one will ever make him feel like he does when she is around. After they had separated, Dick had tried to fill the void she had left in his heart by sleeping with countless of women, but there was always those nights, such as yesterday, when he just needed to see her, needed to talk to her, needed to be with her.

With the memory of last night now fresh in his head, Dick began to think about his first night as Batman. His smile quickly faded as he went into deep thought. Images of night before flashed through his mind as he thought of what he did. The images were haunting. The sound's of Two-Face screaming and crying out for help was still fresh in his mind. Dick was the one who caused the van to crash into the water. He murdered somebody last night. Was he a criminal? Dick couldn't help but feel guilty.

Dick looked down to the sleeping girl that lay on top of him. He couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself. He felt as if he had dirtied her pure soul, something so sweet and innocent and he didn't deserve to be with her. She deserved someone better than a criminal.

"No," a dark voice spoke out to him. "You're not a criminal. We did nothing wrong. We're not committing crimes."

"Murder is a crime!" the reasoning voice answered.

"He deserved it!" the dark voiced said evilly. "HE was a murder! The world is a far better place with him gone! And besides, he played a part in Bruce's death. Vengeance must be fulfilled! Justice must be served!"

"This is not Justice!" the reasoning voice shouted. "What good are we if we bring ourselves down to their level! Bruce taught us that!"

"Bruce is dead! And why? Because he never did what needed to be done by putting an end to these criminals! And look where that finally got him." the dark voice finished his argument.

Dick listened to the voices that were constantly speaking to him. However, the dark voice was the one that made the most sense to him, He didn't feel guilty about last night anymore.

Dick turned to the alarm clock on the side of the bed and saw that it was eleven. He carefully made his way out from under the bed, making sure not to wake Zatanna, and put on some clean clothes before leaving the room.

.

Zatanna began to slowly stir in her sleep. Her eyes began flutter open as the memory of last night played in her head. Last night had definitely been amazing. If she had to describe it, she would say it was magical. It had been a while since the two of them had shared a night like that. Though there were a couple of boys after Dick, he was the only person she has ever slept with and was heartbroken when they broke up. She was beginning to think if last night meant anything that maybe the two of them can get back together and try to renew what they once had.

She looked around the room and noticed that she was alone. Her eyes began to close and she was going to fall back into a peaceful sleep, until her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, taking a look around the room.

'Where was Dick?' she thought to herself. She could see that the lights were off in the restroom and wondered if he was in the living room.

"Dick?" she called out hoping for a reply, but nothing did. Her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach and she became consumed with overwhelming sadness at the realization that he had left. He used her as a one night stand. Zatanna knew all about Dick's reputation as a "dog", as Wally liked to call it, after their brake up. She was fine with it too since they were no longer a couple, but never did she think that he would use her the way he used other women. Was that all she meant to him now, after all they've been through? She thought they had something special.

Zatanna felt the tears that formed around the rims of her eyes and tried her hardest to fight them, but she couldn't help it. The pain was digging into her chest like a knife and it hurt. She was mad, mad at Dick for using her like she did and mad at herself for thinking that he cared about her. As she sat in her bed crying, she thought of how pathetic she probably looked, sitting in her bed naked and crying about some boy who had left her.

'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself.

Looking to her alarm clock, she saw that it was 11:20. She slowly climbed out of bed and changed into some clean panties, a bra, and a large hoodie. It was Dick's old sweater, but she didn't care. She didn't feel like getting dressed. She didn't even go to the restroom to wash her face or brush her teeth.  
As she dragged herself out of her room with her head down, she noticed the change in smell. Her head shot up and she practically ran to the kitchen to find Dick cooking something on her stove.  
Dick looked up as she walked in and he gave her a large, warming smile.

"You were asleep so I thought I'd make breakfast." he told her.

Zatanna stood there and just stared at him. She felt so stupid and was mentally kicking herself for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she told herself. Just two minutes ago she was sitting in her room crying because she thought the guy of her dreams left her, but in reality he was taking the time to make her breakfast. He was so sweet and she felt sort of bad for thinking so little of him.

"Where are your plates?" Dick asked, looking up from the stove and knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Umm, in the cabinet behind you." She answered. Dick turned around to the cabinet behind him and Zatanna took advantage of the brief opportunity he wasn't looking at her. She quickly brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes clean, fixed her hair so it didn't look as messy to where it was in her face, and checked her breath.

"Gross" she thought to herself regretting not brushing her teeth.

Dick turned back around and she quickly dropped her hands to her side. Noticing her worried expression, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her to which she smiled in return.

Zatanna watched him as he placed all the contents from the stove onto two plates and took them over to her dining table. She walked over and took a seat where one of the plates were. Looking down at the dish, she smiled because he remembered her favorite breakfast, cinnamon French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon. She just couldn't get over how cute he was.

She said a small thank you as he placed a glass of orange juice next to her plate and took a seat next to her.

They begin to slowly eat their breakfast in silence until she finally spoke up.

"For a second there, when I woke up by myself, I thought you had left me, like all those other girls you've been with." she told him almost guiltily. Dick raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a sort of questioning look. He then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come on Zee, you didn't think I'd really do that, did you?" he asked her almost a little hurt. She gave him a look as if saying "is that a real question?" He let out a small chuckle.

"Alright Zee I would, but you mean so much more to me than those girls, they're nothing to me." Zatanna had a wide smile and her eyes lightened up as Dick realized what he said.

"Really?" she said barely above a whisper. Dick looked back into her hopeful eyes and smiled.

"Eat your breakfast." he told her pointing to her food.

As they ate their breakfast they engaged in small conversations. Zatanna told him all about her recent missions with the league.

They began to reminisce on their time with the team and all their past missions and fun times together. They both missed the old team and sometimes wished things could be how they used to be. Artemis and Wally had left the hero business and went off together to live a normal life. Megan and Conner were no longer together, but lately it's been observed that they have been talking alot more. At least Kaldur was back to the good side and really wasn't a traitor. When Zatanna first heard that he had defected, she could not believe it. Then, when Nightwing had told her of how he murdered Artemis, the magician was so distraught that she had considered tracking him down to issue out the same punishment to him.

However, when she had learned that the entire thing was fake and Dick had planned all of it, her rage was turned to the former boy wonder. She didn't talk to him for weeks even though he apologized every time he saw her. It finally took her about a month to accept his apology and actually speak to him without a harsh tone.

Finally, they had both finished their plates and she looked up to him.

"Doesn't the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises sort of have to be at work by now?" she said a little playfully. "It's almost noon."

"That's just it. I'm my own boss." he said leaning back in his chair. "I can do whatever I want." he said in a smug smile. She looked at him as if she was pretending to be impressed.

"Oh I see," she said a little seductively. "You know, being your own boss and all and having so much power" the next part she whispered in his ear. "it's a little sexy." Dick chuckled.

"Not as sexy as being a magician." They smiled at each other.

"Well unlike you," she started, "some of us have to work." she got up and took the plates to the sink. "I have a mission right now with Rocket." she said over her shoulder.

"It's alright, I got to go home anyway, still haven't unpacked." He said getting up.

"Wait!" she said to him and went running back into her bedroom. She came out a few seconds later with what looked like a black bracelet.

"Here," she said giving it to him. After seeing the questioning look he was giving her, she spoke again.

"I put a spell on it." she explained. "If you are in a situation...if you are hurt or something...if you ever need me just talk into it and I will hear it." she noticed how he was looking at it and was probably wondering why she would give it to him. "Last night kind of got me worried about you. You know, now that you're in Gotham, I just want you to know that you can always count on me to be there for you." she said looking to the floor.

Dick was a little touched by the gesture and even though he didn't think he needed it, he knew she would feel much better if he took it so he happily accepted it and told her thank you.

"I got to go. I'll talk to you later." He turned to leave but stopped right away and turned back to her. "Do you want to get lunch sometime?" he asked her. Zatanna gently bit her bottom lip as she smiled and began to nod.

"I'd like that." she answered. Dick smiled back.

"I'll call you." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out.

Zatanna was left standing alone in her kitchen with a wide smile plastered to her face.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it! And I just want to clarify that even though Dick is going a little dark, right now it's only when he's Batman, but it might start affecting him as Dick too in a couple of chapters.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well the past chapter really didn't get many reviews so I'm hoping this one does.**

**If there is anything wrong with the story please tell me and I'll try to make it better.**

**Hope you enjoy the story so far!**

Dick had trouble sleeping the next few days after the night he spent with Zatanna. Although he had a good sleep that night, the next few days he often found himself tossing and turning in his bed, unable to clear his head. Whenever he did fall asleep however, he was quickly woken by nightmares. These nightmares haunted him to the point that he began to take sleeping pills to try to help. Dick assured Alfred that he was only taking one, but whenever the butler wasn't watching he'd slip in about three of them. He would stay up all night patrolling Gotham and would try to sleep for a good part of the day until Alfred practically forced him out of bed at around three in the afternoon. The Butler was also practically throwing him out of the mansion to go to work and maintain his civilian life.

It had been four days since he had let Two-Face drown, and now all the news stations had already came out with the stories that Harvey Dent was missing. Rumors that the Batman was alive had quickly spread throughout the criminal underworld. Most of them however did not believe the rumor as they had personally witnessed him being shot or were told of the incident by their buddies who were there. One crime boss, for example, who refused to believe the absurd rumor that the Batman was alive and had taken out Two-Face was the Penguin, who was currently inside his nightclub, The Iceberg Lounge, that was currently filled with criminals, corrupt police officers, hookers, delinquent teens, and 20 of his henchmen. The club was only one story but there was an elevator that led to a room about 5 stories high where the Penguin personally dealt with his criminal business.

The Penguin sat in his office in the back of the club where the music was not so loud with a cigar in his mouth and counted the money from his profits for that day as the echoes of loud music vibrated through the wall. Two of his henchmen stood in the room with him as the Penguin had a look of pure joy plastered on his face as he counted the bills.

"Life is good boys! This nightclub business is making me a fortune! And the best part is that since the Batman is gone, I don't have to worry about him snooping up in my business!" he told his two men as he laughed to himself. The two men looked to each other with concern.

"Pardon me Mr. Cobblepott," one spoke up. "you're not at all worried about these rumors that the Bat is alive."

"Yeah," the other said. "I mean, I heard he took out Two-Face." Fear obvious in his voice. Penguin sighed.

"Look, I saw the freakin bullet pass through his chest, there is no way he lived through that. And besides, if he did, I've got 20 men in this building ready to shoot him down if he does show." The two men looked a little more relieved at this.

(….)

Dick was crouched down on top of the very nightclub that the Penguin and 20 of his loyal henchmen were currently in. He had squeezed out some information from some thug the day before that this was where Penguin was going to be tonight. It was time for Cobblepott to pay the ultimate price.

"Please think about what you're going to do. You can't just go in and kill him! You know deep down this is wrong!" the reasonable voice said.

"You know what needs to be done." The dark voice said.

Dick opened the fuse box that controlled the power to the entire building. With the flick of the switch, the power was out.

The loud music instantly died down and the strobe lights shut off. The many people who were dancing and having a fun time now stopped and looked around at each other. The room was almost pitch black if it weren't for the moonlight that was coming in through the wide open front doors.

"Hey what the hell!"

"Come on! What happened to the lights?"

This is lame, let's go!" the many voices of disappointed filled the room as they all filed out of the dark club leaving only the Penguin and his henchmen.

"What the hell happened!" the Penguin roared as he stormed out of his office. He looked around to all of his men who were suddenly looking around, anxious of what was going to happen.

"You don't think?" one of them began but was cut off.\

"No! He's dead! I already told you he's dead!" Penguin began shouting at the cautious men. Just then, the front doors instantly shut with a loud bam causing all heads to turn. The room was now pitch black.

"Quick! Whoever has a light turn it on!" Penguin yelled with a hint of panic. "I want to find out just who the hell is messing with us!" All the men quickly began to pull out their flashlights, phones, lighters and anything else that produced light. Suddenly, all the men were startled as they heard a quick yell of terror and a phone smash to the ground.

"Flash your lights there!" Penguin ordered as the men pointed their lights in the direction of where the yell had come from. They frantically shined their lights all around but came up empty. Most of them were dying with suspense at facing the unknown.

"Agh!" all the men turned around as the scream came from behind them, then the left, then the right. Finally, screams were coming back to back within seconds of each other and flashlights were dropping from all around.

"There!" one man yelled as he got a quick glance of movement.

"Shoot him!" Penguin ordered. All the men turned and began to fire their machine guns at the direction of where the man pointed. Finally, after about a minute when the shooting died down, Penguin ordered the men to walk forward. The six henchman that were left began to slowly make their way to where they were shooting, fingers on the trigger ready to fire.

Instantly, the man in the front dropped to the floor and the five behind him almost jumped. The nearest one quickly ran over and bent down next to him, only to find a baterang on the floor next to him. The man looked up and his eyes widened in horror and he was met with two feet to the face as the batman dropped on top of him from the ceiling.

"Shit!" One man yelled as he tried to bring his gun up. Before any of the men could fire the weapon, Dick quickly lunged towards each of them and kicked the weapons out of their hands, leaving it up to a fist fight between the four remaining men and the new bat.

Penguin didn't stay to watch as he quickly ran to the elevator and frantically began to press the button for the door to open before realizing the power was out. Two of the men were already unconscious now as Penguin made it to the stairwell and began to climb them faster than you would have thought a man his size could.

Finally, Penguin reached the top and entered the room, locking the door behind him and moving his desk to block the door. He began to slowly backpedal facing the door. However, he forgot that the room had a large window behind him.

Penguin felt his heart drop as he heard a low grunting sound behind. He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of the Dark Knight, who he had witnessed on the brink of death, standing directly behind him. Penguin brought up his umbrella pointed at Dick.

"Back from the dead I see." He then fired the weapon. Dick lunged forward into a roll on the floor and stopped in front of Penguin. Before he could fire again, Dick gripped his wrist tightly causing him to yell in pain and drop the umbrella.

"Not quite." He said as he brought his knee up viciously into the fatter mans stomach causing him to bend over in pain as saliva flew from his mouth. Dick then proceeded to pick him up and hit him with a bone crushing series of punches. Dick did not let up as he continued to put a beat down on the helpless man who weakly tried to get away.

"What are you doing? This isn't you! There's- there's something different about you!" Penguin cried as he walked backwards away from the Dark Knight who was slowly walking to him. Penguin had a look of absolute horror on his face as he stared at the frightening man before him. His eyes widened as he took a bad step and tripped on his own foot, only to fall back and crash through the window behind him.

Dick's eyes widened for a split second as he approached the window, only to see the fat man holding onto the ledge with one hand. Penguin's eyes were filled with fear as he looked up to the towering man and brought his hand up to him.

"Please," he begged weakly trying not to let his voice break. "Help me!" he pleaded. His hand was trembling as he outstretched it. Dick looked down at the man below him, his blank expression never changing.

He brought his right foot up slowly and stomped it on his hand hard so his foot held him there. Penguin cried out in pain as he tried to free his hand from underneath the Dark Knight's foot. Finally, he looked up into Dick's face which was now noticeable in the light and saw his dark expression.

"You don't do this." He said full of fear as Dick slowly began to push his hand off the ledge.

"I do now." Dick replied as he kicked his hand off.

"Nooooo!" Penguin yelled as Dick watched him fall five stories to his death.

Dick stared down at the motionless body that lay on the floor, full of blood. There was no longer two voices arguing in his head, but just one dark one.

**Well hope you all liked the chapter and the wat everything just went down.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys and like I said, an update.**

**Shout out to thedrunkencupcake and to Asha Carcella!**

Dick sat on the edge of a tall building overlooking the city as rain continuously dropped on him. It was about two in the morning and the night had gotten pretty quiet since he dealt with Penguin a few hours before. Now for sure the rest of the criminal underworld would know that the Batman was back, and a new wave of fear was being swept over them like never before.

The images of Two-Face drowning and Penguin falling were flashing through his mind as Dick brought his hands up to his face and shook his head violently to clear his thoughts. It was so easy, so simple. This was for the best. These psychopath criminals would never terrorize the city again. So why was he being haunted by all these conflicting emotions. Dick felt as if he were carrying a huge weight on his chest. He removed the cowl from his head and looked down at his hands, his plain, filthy, bloodstained hands. What was he turning into? Who was he? Was this right what he was doing? It seemed right. It made perfect sense to him.

Dick was knocked out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw a dark line floating to the sky off in the distance.

"Smoke?" he thought to himself. Dick knew that there must have been a large fire to produce that much amount of smoke, for he could see it from quite a distance at night. Fires were never a good thing in such a crowded city. This was usually a job for the fire department, but since the night was sort of quiet Dick figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

Putting his cowl back on, Dick stood up from his spot and leapt off the building. Dick glided over and around tall building towards the smoke in the distance. After a couple of minutes, the source of the smoke finally came into view as he spotted the bright, wild fire that fire trucks were currently trying to control as citizens stood back and watched.

"Help! Please somebody help! My baby! My baby is in there! Please! Somebody save my baby!" A woman yelled from the street below. The voice was somehow a little familiar to Dick. He couldn't put his finger, but he could have sworn he had heard that voice before in his life.

Dick pushed the thought away as he neared the building. Shooting his feet out in front of him, Dick crashed through one of the windows and rolled into the burning building.

Dick tried to clear his quickly watering eyes and suppressed a cough. There was smoke all around him and it was quickly making its way into his mouth and nose. He did is best to block it out and focus on the baby.

He slowly walked through the rooms looking for any sign of life as he shielded his eyes with his hand. Dick knew he had to finish this quick or else the building was going to collapse on him. His eyes shot open as the sound of a baby's cries entered his ears. It was close too. He followed the sound of the voice until he finally reached a room at the end of the hall that surprisingly had only a little bit of smoke. In the corner of the room was a small white crib where the cries were coming from.

Dick quickly crossed the room and looked down into the crib to see a baby wrapped around in a pink blanket with its face covered. He gently picked up the tiny bundle of joy that was still crying into his arms pulled the blanket down to reveal the baby's face. Dick's eyes widened and he dropped the baby as a gas shot out from the blanket into his face and entered his lungs. His vision began to blur and it was suddenly very hard to breathe as he stumbled backwards and fell onto his knees.

Dick no longer knew where he was as the room began to spin and visions began to race through his head. "What is going on?" he thought. His eyes widened as a long, high pitched laugh entered his ears. He began to look around but his vision was blurred and his sense of direction was no longer there as his head was spinning.

"Hehehehe! You fell for the old fake baby gag kid!" Dick heard as Joker stepped out from the closet behind him. The Joker began to laugh again as he slowly circled Dick who was weakly trying to get up off the floor from his knees.

"Man, did you hear Harley out there screaming? What a show! Heck, I think she deserves an award for that acting! What a performance!" Joker said. He laughed as he looked down at Dick who was sprawled on the floor. "Awww come on boy! Didn't Batsy ever teach you to be prepared? Now look at you! Aww but don't be too hard on yourself junior, not even old man Bats was perfect! Even he fell for a couple of these tricks! Hehehehe!"

"He knew?" Dick thought to himself as he heard the words that were processing in his mind. "How?" The Joker continued to laugh as he could practically hear the words that he knew Dick was the thinking.

"Of course I know boy! Heck, I was the one who shot the old man! You think I didn't know he couldn't survive that! Nope, not even he was gonna live through that one! Hehehehe!" he burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"W-w-wh-w" Dick tried speak but he found it difficult to procees thing and he couldn't even stand.

"What was that?" the Joker came close to Dick and pressed his ear up against his cheek. "You're going to have to speak louder." He said and laughed after Dick tried to speak again.

"Hehehe I guess you're wondering just what that stuff you got blasted with was huh?" the Joker said. "Well if you really have to know, I stole a little of this stuff from our friend Scarecrow!" Dick's eyes widened as he came to the realization of what he had just inhaled.

"Fear toxin!" he thought to himself. Dick's breaths became quick as it became harder to breathe and images began to appear in his head. He had finally managed to get on his knees.

Hehehe I could just imagine what's going through your head right now kid." The maniac clown said with a chuckle as he watched the new Batman fight to stand. "Well I wish I could stay and chat a while longer with you kid, I really do, but times runnin and you see, this building ain't going to hold up a little longer." The Joker said as he pulled out a bottle from his back pocket and began to throw the liquid all over Dick who still struggled to get up. "But don't worry, we'll catch up soon and I promise we're going to have so much fun. I've got a bunch of fun things in store it's to DIE for!" he said with a chuckle and pulled a lighter out. "But it really won't be much fun if you try to act all boring and ruin things. So, in the meantime, how about you just go home and ….lighten up!" he finished the last part as he threw the lighter onto Dick who erupted into flames.

Dick's eyes widened as he felt the extreme heat all around him and all he could hear was a fading uncontrollable laugh. Luckily the armor was protecting him from being burned by the engulfing flames, but fire was making him uncontrollably hot and he began to panic. His high adrenaline caused his body to quickly shoot up and run, run anywhere to get the flames off. His vision was still blurred by the gas, but luckily Dick ran straight through a window and crashed out the back alley of the building and falling a few stories onto a dumpster. He rolled of the dumpster and began to uncontrollably roll around on the floor as the fire slowly faded with the help of the rain.

Dick's mind was still racing however from the fear toxin and he could barely stand. With his last sensible act, Dick grappled himself up towards the roof of the next tall building. As he climbed onto the roof, he quickly rolled onto his back as his mind began to fade and visions took over.

He was in a circus as he stared upwards and watched as two figures were doing a trapeze act in the air. His heart was racing and he felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest as the rope snapped and the two figures fell from the air and crashed onto the floor in a bloody mess.

"Nooo!" he gripped his head trying to get the visions to stop.

"It's all your fault" he heard as he found himself standing on grass and looking down at a tombstone. On it read, "Bruce Wayne". His eyes widened as he turned around and saw all of his friend, the team and the Justice League.

"It's all your fault." Barbara said with tears in her eyes.

"No." Dick whispered.

"You weren't strong enough." Superman said with a disappointed look.

"No."

"I hate you." Tim spat at him.

"No!" Dick yelled as they all faded and he fell to his knees staring to the ground.

"Dick" a voice said to him and his eyes widened. He knew that voice. His head snapped up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Bruce?" he said barely above a whisper. Bruce merely stood there and looked down at young man with a hateful glare. Dick's smile slowly faded.

"You're a disgrace." Dick's eyes widened at the harsh words. "You are no son of mine." He said as he faded away leaving Dick on his knees with tears in his eyes.

"No." he whispered to himself and gripped his head. "You're not real. This isn't real!" he told himself.

"Dick?" he suddenly froze at the soft call of his name. Only one person had that soft, sweet voice. He slowly looked up and noticed he was in an abandoned warehouse. A few feet in front of him Zatanna sat tied to a chair, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Zee?" he said.

"Save me." She said to him as the tears began to fall. Dick's eyes widened in pure horror as an evil laugh entered his ears.

"No." he whispered again as the Joker stepped into the light from behind the magician playing with a knife he held in his hand. He walked up behind the girl and slowly began to caress her cheek with the flat part of the knife as she flinched. Dick found himself unable to move and he could only watch in horror at the events taking place in front of him.

The Joker slowly looked up toward him and gave him an evil, wicked grin. "Why so serious?" With that he plunged the knife deep into the girl's stomach and he screamed at the top of his lungs. He yelled and shook his head frantically trying to get the visions out of his head but they wouldn't go away. In fact, they only played continuously in his head.

Finally, in the last act before he lost control of his body and his mind slipped into unconsciousness, he slowly brought his arm up to his mouth and whispered into the bracelet on his wrist.

"Zee….Zee…Ze-" with that he slipped into unconsciousness.

The last thing he remembered was a warm feeling wrapping around him.

**Well, how'd you all like it? You didn't think Dick's first run in with the Joker was going to be so easy did you? And if this scene is familiar it is inspired by the scene in Batman Begins. (Yes I did it again but they really fit so I see no harm in using scenes from shows or movies as inspiration.)**

**To whoever is curious, yes Tim will come out as robin and maybe Batgirl will come out too. **

**I also want to add another villain who will have to test Dick physically but I'm really not sure who. So if you have any ideas for someone for Dick to fight don't be afraid to tell me and I'll consider the suggestions. **

**So please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys I am extremely sorry for such a late update, my laptop got a bunch of virus's to the point where it just stopped working and my parents had to get it fixed and I am just getting it back today. So yeah, sorry about that. Another thing is that I have my STAAR tests this week plus my teacher gave me a research paper due next week so I'll see if I can update soon.**

**But anyways, you all have been waiting long enough and I owe you all this chapter, even if it might feel rushed and not as good because yeah I just want to get this update out.**

**(One more thing that is totally unrelated to this story; who saw Iron Man 3 this weekend? Was it just me or did it seem really disappointing because to tell the truth, I did not like it at all. Not gonna say what I didn't like because I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't seen it, but in my opinion Marvel really messed up.)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Dick began to feel himself regain slowly as his senses slowly began to come back. He felt unusually weak and tired to the point where he decided to keep his eyes closed for a few moments just so he could regain himself. His mind was spinning, he felt sort of dizzy and his head was throbbing.

As his mind began to slowly clear, his senses began to work and pick up his surroundings. He was laying down on something comfortably soft. He realized he was laying down in a bed as he could feel the sheets that were tucked over him. His kips were dry as if hadn't drank anything in days and the back of his throat felt rough. There was no noise around him. His nose picked up a trace of an all too familiar scent. It was tiny, but it was there and Dick smiled as there was only one person's tea who had that scent.

Finally, Dick began to open his eyes slowly as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. He began to sit up and saw that he was in his room, dressed in fresh closed and tucked comfortably in his bed. There was a small, folded piece of paper on his bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

"Epoh uoy leef retteb yoB rednoW. – Love, Zatanna"

Dick smiled at the small note and placed it back on the table.

"It's good to see you've woken up Master Richard." Alfred said as he walked into the room carrying a tray of tea in his right hand. Dick looked up to the old butler.

"Good morning Alfred." He said a little wearily.

"Actually Master Richard, it's a little past two o' clock in the afternoon." He replied in a matter of fact tone as he sat the tray down on the bedside table. "Did you enjoy your slumber Master Richard?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm as he poured some tea into a small cup. Dick knew the old butler's sarcasm all too well.

"It was delightful Alfred, thank you for asking." He replied.

"Well I am glad to hear that sir." He replied with a smile as he handed the young man the small cup of tea. Dick took a small sip and enjoyed how the smooth liquid flowed down his throat. Alfred's tea was the best he's ever had. Setting the cup down he looked up to the older man.

"How long was I out?" There was a small moment of silence.

"Three days, you were exposed to a rather large dose of fear toxin, but I'm sure you already know that sir." He added playfully at the end with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Three days?" Dick asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, Ms Zatanna brought you home in the middle of the night and you were completely lost out of your mind. After the first day you did not awaken I had Mr. Fox swing by with an antidote. After your fever and other symptoms faded, you seemed to get a lot better.

Dick thought about what he was just told.

"What about Zatanna?" he asked trying to hide the curiosity in his voice. Alfred smiled at the obvious curiosity the young man showed in the sorceress. He had always been aware of the affection the two young lovers had for each other, and although he would never say such a thing, the young magician was always his favorite of the many woman the young man has courted.

"She waited right here the entire first day waiting for you to awaken. However she said that she had urgent league matters to attend to and that she would be back as soon as possible to see how you were doing. She was extremely worried about you." Alfred added at the end trying to catch the young man's interest.

"She is a great friend." He said with a small smile.

"And quite lovely." Alfred added again. Dick merely gave him an amused look.

"Remind me to give her a call later to say thank you." He said.

"Or you can just tell her yourself." A voice came from the door. Dick looked up towards the door and smiled as he saw Zatanna walking into the room. She was dressed in her magicians outfit.

"Nice to see you're awake." She said with a smile. She did her best to hide the relief and excitement in her voice and sound as calm as possible.

"It's nice to be awake." He replied. Zatanna walked up next to the bed.

"I will let you two be alone." Alfred said as he picked up the tray and walked out of the room.

"Thank you Alfred." Zatanna said to the old butler as he walked out of the room. After he left there was a small silence as the two eyed each other.

"Thanks for saving me." He finally told her, breaking the silence. She gave him a small smile.

"Anytime. Knowing you, I'm just surprised that you actually used the bracelet and called for help." They both laughed softly.

"Yeah well I was in a pretty tough situation." He admitted. They were silent again until Dick finally tried to get up out of bed. He let out a small groan as he felt slightly dizzy. She quickly placed a hand on his back but he lightly brushed her off.

"I got it." He said as he stood up slowly and got his balance. He was dressed only in underwear and she lightly blushed as she couldn't help but sneak glances of him as he began searching through his drawers for some clothes. Finally, he changed into some pajama pants and a white muscle shirt.

As he turned to face her, he smirked noticing the light blush on her face. "She was totally checking me out." He thought. Zatanna shook her head trying to remove the blush on her face.

"I wish I could stay Dick but I've got to get back to the watchtower, watch duty." She said. Dick nodded.

"I understand." He said taking a few steps closer to her. She didn't realize she had taken a few steps closer as well.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She said sincerely. They both stood there inches apart from each other, staring into their eyes. Slowly, they begin to lean closer to one another, their lips nearly touching until a loud beeping sound went off. Zatanna took out a small device from her pocket.

"Zatanna here." She said a little annoyed.

"Zatanna, you're needed at the watchtower. Report ASAP." Wonder Woman's voice came out.

"Be right there." Zatanna responded then let out a small sigh. She looked up at Dick.

"I've got to go." She said with a hint of sadness. Dick just nodded.

"I'll walk you out." They both walked out of the room together in silence, down the stairs until they finally reached the front door. Dick opened the door and Zatanna turned to him.

"If you need anything Dick, don't think twice about calling me again. I'll be there as fast as last time okay?" he nodded.

"What would you say about that lunch date we had agreed on?" Dick told her. A wide smile grew on her face.

"I would like that." She said happily.

"Tomorrow? I know a place." He said. She nodded trying to contain the her excitement. She felt like a little girl wanting to jump with joy.

"Until then," he told her. She lightly bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Until then," she replied before walking out the door.

**Well sorry that its short or not really that good but I just had to get this chapter out.**

**I'll try to update soon. Thanks for being patient.**

**Don't forget to review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Well the last chapter didn't get many reviews so lets see how this one does. As I promised, another update and hope you enjoy it.**

Dick closed the front door as Zatanna left and turned to go back upstairs to his room so he could change and head down to the cave. As he made his way up a few steps, Alfred's spoke from behind him.

"Can I have a word sir?" Dick stopped at about the fifth stair and turned to see the old butler looking up at him.

"Can it wait Alfred? I really got to get to the cave and see what's been going on while I was out." Alfred's had a serious face, one that Dick rarely saw.

"Actually Master Richard, it can't." Dick raised an eyebrow wondering at what was so important that Alfred had to tell him right now as he made his way down the stairs. "Don't worry it will just be a minute." The old butler assured him as he saw his questioning look.

Dick reached the bottom of the staircase and the two were now facing each other face to face. There was a small round table on their side.

"What do you want to talk about Alfred?" Dick asked. The man in question let out a small sigh and stared at the young man for a few moments as if thinking of the words he was trying to say.

"Would you mind explaining this to me Master Richard?" Alfred said as he dropped a rolled up newspaper on the table next to them. Dick gave him a sort of questioning look before his gaze turned to the paper that Alfred had set down. Alfred's expression never changed as he stared at the young man. Dick slowly picked up the newspaper and gave the old butler the same questioning look before he turned his attention back to grey sheets in front of him and rolled them open. The newspaper was from two days ago. He read the headline with a blank expression.

"Crime boss, the Penguin, found dead two days after rival crime boss Two-Face found in bottom of Gotham Bay." Dick's expression still didn't change as he read the headline then looked down at the story below.

"This morning, crime boss Oswald Cobblepott, also known as the Penguin, was found dead in front of his club, The Iceberg Lounge, by local police. Police reports have stated that cause of death was falling from the highest story of the club to the street below. Not all details are known but police believe the situation to be a homicide. This is strange considering that just two days ago the body of rival crime boss, former attorney Harvey Dent, also known as Two-Face, was found at the bottom of the Gotham Bay. Dent, who was found stuck inside a van, was believed to have been killed in what appeared to be an automobile accident. However, police now have reason to believe that the deaths are somehow connected. Although we have yet to receive any word, sources from inside the police department claim that many officers believe this to be the work of the Batman."

Dick finally took his eyes off of the paper and looked up to Alfred who still hadn't removed his gaze from the young man.

"Can you care to explain exactly what that is sir?" Alfred asked him with a kind of tone a parent has when scolding their kid for doing something wrong. Dick dropped the paper back down onto the table.

"That is some damn good news Alfred." Dick told Alfred with a hint of humor but kept a blank expression as the two men gazed at each other. It was silent for a while as neither of them said anything.

"Come on Alfred, you can't believe everything the paper says." Dick said. Alfred took a moment to reply.

"I hope you had nothing to do with this." Alfred simply told him. Dick sighed.

"Alfred-" but he was cut off.

"Was this your' doing?" Alfred asked with a little more demanding tone. Dick's expression turned straight serious as the two eyed each other. Dick did not answer, giving Alfred the answer to his question.

"How dare you-" the old butler began but was quickly interrupted.

"How dare I what Alfred? How dare I make sure that these psychopaths will never harm anyone else again? Huh? Is that it? How dare I do what is necessary to get rid of these scum? Is that what you were going to say?" Dick lashed out raising his voice in an angry tone.

"How dare you put on that suit and go out there and attempt to destroy what Master Bruce worked so hard to create and establish. You of all people should know his policy just what Batman is meant to stand for." Alfred scolded him.

"Oh don't give me that Alfred. I-" Dick was interrupted by Alfred.

"Master Wayne created Batman as a symbol of good that could never be corrupted and he entrusted you to carry on that symbol. His rule, his way of never killing his enemies is what made Batman such an inspiration and also kept him from going losing himself." Alfred paused for a few moments to regain his composure as he began to tear up. He began to speak again except this time in a slower and calmer tone.

"You going out there in that suit and doing what you have been doing is nothing more than a disrespect to Master Wayne and what he worked so hard to establish. You are not making Batman stronger, you are destroying him." Alfred stopped speaking and the two stood there in silence once again. Finally, Dick spoke up.

"You know Alfred, Bruce was right that this city needed a protector, and he was right about a lot of things too, but letting all of these evil, murdering psychopaths live was not one." Dick said in a serious tone and turned to walk up the stairs. Alfred's held in a look of horror at the evil tone of the words that came out of the young man's mouth who was like a grandson to him. As he made his way to about the sixth step, Alfred spoke again.

"Master Richard, if you really believe that, then I fear you are lost." Alfred told the young man with tears threatening to leave his eyes. Dick stared at him with the same emotionless expression. "This isn't right and you know it. Please stop this, before you completely destroy Batman's reputation." The old butler said.

"Why do you care Alfred? It's my reputation now not yours." Dick simply replied.

"It's not just your reputation sir, its Master Wayne's too. And it's all that is left of him." He said trying to hold back the cracking in his voice. Dick's expression didn't change.

"There's a reason he's not here anymore Alfred. I'm making sure that won't happen again." With that Dick turned and walked up the staircase, leaving the old butler standing there by himself, tears slowly falling down his face as he thought of the soon approaching horrific future.

* * *

"Pumpkin! The man you called for is here! Would you like me to call him in?" Harley shouted as she peered her head into the large dark room.

"Yes Harley, just send him in." the Joker replied as a large, sinister smile grew on his face. The door opened with a long creek letting some light in for a second before it was closed again. The only other light in the room was the one that was directly above the throne like chair the Joker sat in. The man approached him and stopped about ten yards away. The Joker could make out his figure with the minimum light in the room.

"From what I hear, you're pretty good, the best actually." Joker said with interest. He watched the man in front of him.

"You said you had a proposition for me?" he asked with interest. The joker let out a low chuckle.

"Getting straight to business huh? I like that." The twisted clown replied with a wide grin. The man in the shadows stayed silent, causing the Jokers amused grin to fade.

"Very well Mr. Serious, let's talk business. I would like for you to do something for me. It's fairly simple and straightforward." The Joker began. There was a pause and it was silent again for a few seconds. The Joker's usual evil grin faded and he put on a serious face.

"I want you to kill the Batman." The man slowly raised his head out of the shadow to reveal his half-black, half-brown mask.

"Consider it done."

**Oh cliffhanger! Well how is it? I've had this chapter and scene of Dick and Alfred in my head for a while now but for some reason I feel like it didn't come out as well as it sounded in my head. I really tried to make it sound good.**

**Well expect an update soon. Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm really sorry guys for not updating this story for a while. I really haven't had much inspiration to keep writing this story as you all know the show was cancelled. Also I haven't gotten as much reviews as I'd like but I think this story deserves more than to just be left unfinished so I'm going do my best to try to finish it.**

"Come on, can't you go any faster!" a thug wearing a clown mask yelled at his partner who was driving a black van through the busy streets.

"Shut the hell up! I'm going as fast as I can here!" the driver yelled back as he swerved just in time to avoid colliding with another car. The man in the passenger seat had a terrified look behind his mask as he shut his eyes every time it looked like they were going to crash.

"Hey Frank, how are you doing back there?" the driver yelled to a man who sat in the back of the van with his head and rifle out the back window. The man in question let off a few rounds that that hit the tires of the police car that was following them in hot pursuit. The police car then proceeded to swerve uncontrollably and collide with the two police vehicles behind it, taking all three out in a wild crash.

"Haha yeah baby! That's what I'm talking about!" the joker thug now known as Frank yelled out as he stuck his body back in the van and closed the window. "That got rid of them." He told his two partners.

"Good work" the driver said as he began to slow down now that they got rid of the cops that were chasing them. "We're pretty close now; I think we're good." Just then, all three men were alerted by a loud thud sound that came from the top of the van.

"What was that?" the man in the passenger seat said with a look of panic.

"I don't know," Frank replied as he reloaded his gun. "But I don't really feel like finding out." He said as he pointed his gun to the roof of the car and began to fire off multiple shots until he was out of ammo. "That should have gotten him." He said as he reloaded again.

"Forget about it!" the driver said as he pulled up to an old, abandoned warehouse. "Come on, the boss should be inside." He said as the quickly exited the van with the briefcase they had stolen and ran inside.

The building was dark except for a few lights that were dimly lit from the ceiling and were gently swaying back and forth. The three walked cautiously into the warehouse and began to look around.

"I thought you said the boss was going to be here!" one of the men yelled.

"That's what he said!" the other one shouted back. All men gripped their guns tightly as they began looking around.

"Well he ain't here!" just then they heard something rattle on the ceiling and all three men quickly turned and fired the guns wildly. After a few seconds they stopped.

"But I think I know who is here." One of them said frightened. Their hearts were beating quickly at the thought of being alone in a dark warehouse with the batman. One of the men slowly began to walk backwards with his gun pointed forward and his eyes moving around the entire room. In a flash, his eyes widened as a gloved hand gripped itself across his mouth. In his fright, the man dropped his weapon as he was pulled into the darkness of the building. The other two, unaware of their partners capture continued to walk around until they realized they were short one member.

"Hey, where's Frank?" one of them asked the other as the man in question merely shrugged. Suddenly the man felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck followed by a sudden feeling of sleepiness. As his vision began to blur, the man collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Hey! What the hell happened?" the lone thug asked as he ran over to his fallen partner." Next to his body he found a small baterang. The thug quickly drew his gun again as he quickly swung around to shoot the menacing figure standing behind him. However, his wrist was quickly caught by a tight grip causing him to drop his weapon.

Dick gripped the man wrist tightly, hearing a few cracking sounds and stared into the frightened thug's eyes with a terrifying glare, causing the man to tremble as he grabbed the front of his shirt.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You decide." Dick said coldly.

"I- I don't know anything! We just did what we were told! Joker just told us to do what he said! This was his plan!" the man cried. Dick's grip on the man's shirt tightened.

"Who's plan?" Dick pressed.

"I-I don't know his name but-" Dick's eyes widened as the man suddenly jerked then went limp. He turned the man over to see a knife sticking out of the man's back. Looking up, his eyes narrowed as he watched a masked man stepped out into the light.

"Deathstroke." He said with a cold voice.

"So I see you were able to make it." The assassin said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Dick knelt over to lay the dead thug on the ground.

"I never took you as one who would take orders from the Joker, Slade." Dick said.

"Hehe I don't take orders from anybody. But, when I heard the rumors of what happened to the Bat, well I just didn't believe it at all. And when the clown came to me with the proposition to kill the new Batman running around, I just had to come see for myself." Deathstroke paused for a second as he let out an amused chuckle. Dick watched him intensely. He knew never to let his guard down around Deathstroke. He was a master assassin, and probably the most difficult enemy he had ever fought. He was going to have to be extremely careful, or he might just die tonight.

"So it's true. The Bat really is dead, and now little bird junior here thinks he could just suit up and play with the big boys." Deathstroke grinned behind his mask as he watched Dick's eyes narrow. "You know, I always wanted to have another shot at the Bat," Slade began as he drew his sword from his back, "but I guess I'll just settle for you. And who better than me to test out the new Bat right?" He said as he began to walk towards Dick who got into a battle ready stance. "Let's just hope you make it a little interesting kid."

With that, the assassin ran and lunged at Dick. Deathstroke swung his sword quickly at Dick who blocked each strike with his arm spikes. Slade continued to swing rapidly with fierce, creative strikes trying to slip through Dick's defensives, however the young Batman was matching every blow and attack the assassin was dishing out. Their movements were quick and a few attacks almost made it through. Finally, Dick brought both his arms up in an x formation and caught the master assassin's sword in his arm spikes as it came swinging down toward his head. Deathstroke attempted to pull his sword back but it was firmly locked between the spikes. Then, in one fluid motion, Dick separated his arms and snapped the blade into two pieces. Slade stepped back and looked at the broken blade in his hand. He turned his attention to the young man in front of him.

"Impressive" he said as he dropped the broken sword and reached into his side, pulling out a small, silver pole with quickly enlarged into a large staff. "This might be more fun than I thought." He said. As he began to walk forward, Dick reached back and pulled out his escrima sticks. Deathstroke raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Those are new." He simply said before lunging in again for round 2. The two warriors once again engaged in intense combat. Every blow and strike was fierce and matched by the other. Neither one let up as their weapons clashed and deflected or countered each strike. Finally, as Dick deflected a strike by Deathstroke with his right escrima stick, he spun around and attempted to catch him off guard with the one in his left, only for Deathstroke to counter the attack and connect a blow to his wrist, knocking the weapon out of his hand and leaving him with only one escrima stick. Slade, seeing his opportunity, quickly capitalized on Dick's disadvantage and unleashed a barrage of powerful attacks with his staff. Dick, with only one escrima stick, did his best to defend himself, however the attacks became too much to handle and he was soon overwhelmed with the rapid strikes. Finally, Deathstroke managed to disarm the young man of his second weapon and began to push him back. A fierce strike soon connected to Dick's abdomen, causing him to double over in pain. With the opening, Slade connected a powerful blow to the exposed face, stunning Dick and making him take a few steps back. Before Dick could regain his composure, Deathstroke ran forward, pushed his staff into the ground and used it to propel himself forward, giving the young Batman a double kick to the face and sent him flying back and crashing through a few wooden crates. Dick could feel blood coming out of his mouth and his body ached. He was taking a beating and he felt worn out. He tried to get up but his head was throbbing and he was still dizzy from the multiple hits he had taken.

"Tsk tsk tsk. So that's it huh? That's all there is to the new Batman?" Deathstroke said with a mocking tone as he walked to wear Dick was laying and placed his foot on his chest. "I've got to say, that was a little…disappointing. I mean I expected a little more than that. I don't know, I guess I was just expecting a little too much and hoping you'd give me more of a challenge. I know you're not the original one kid, but just putting on that costume doesn't make you the Batman. How do you expect to protect a city when you can't even protect yourself." Deathstroke mocked as he pulled out a smaller blade than the one he had before. "You know, killing you might actually be the best thing to keep you from ruining your mentor's legacy."

Deathstroke brought the blade up high above his head and quickly swung it down. Suddenly, Dick's eyes shot open as his hands came up to grab the handle of the Deathstroke's blade. The assassin's eye shot open, surprised but pleased with the young man's action. Dick desperately tried to keep the blade from getting any closer to him as it was merely centimeters away from his face. Deathstroke wasn't letting up however and attempted to use both hands to push the blade down. The two men struggled for a few seconds as the blade slowly moved back and forth. Finally, Dick brought both his feet up and kicked the masked assassin in the chest, causing him to stumble back and giving the young man a chance to stand up. Slade stared at him with his one showing eye.

"So there is some fight in you after all." Quickly, Deathstroke threw the blade in his hand to the unsuspecting man who had to crouch down to avoid being hit. As Dick looked up, he barely managed to block an incoming punch and throw a kick of his own which was blocked. The two men, now disarmed of their weapons, began round three by exchanging a barrage of punches and kicks. The two men didn't let up, even when a punch or kick connected; they merely brushed it off and responded with a stronger punch or kick of their own. The two men paused for a second, breathing heavily and staring at the other intently.

"Maybe there is something in you kid. You might just turn out to be a pretty good opponent after all." Deathstroke said.

"Be careful what you wish for." Dick simply replied charging at the masked man again. Dick went completely offensive, desperately trying to find an opening. He had to end this fight now. He continued to attack, forcing the assassin back and not giving him a chance to escape or get separation. The two exchanged a few more strong blows, until finally, Dick managed to land a powerful blow straight into the masked man's abdomen.

"Ugh!" Slade let out a gasp of pain as he bent over trying to get some air. However, Dick would not let him recover. He attacked the vulnerable man with repetitive punches and kicks, pushing the man back. With one last punch to the face, a large crack was heard as Slade spun halfway around and dropped onto all fours.

Loud breaths could be heard as Dick stared at the beaten man on the floor. After a few seconds, the masked man rolled over onto his back and looked up at the young Batman. His mask had a large crack going split down the middle but it still stayed in place.

"I was wrong about you, kid." Deathstroke managed to let out weakly. "You've got that look I've only seen on one other person. Hehe but you already know who that is. Yup, you've definitely got what it takes. We're going to have to do this again sometime kid. Next time, I won't make the same mistake to underestimate you." Slade couldn't help but show his excitement. Dick narrowed his eyes.

"No, there won't be a next time." he simply replied. He walked over to where Slade's fallen dagger was and picked it up. The masked man's eye shot open at what the young man was implying.

"You're an assassin, a murderer, and I'm not going to let you keep running my city anymore." Dick said staring down at the man. Deathstroke was completely shocked. Was this the same kid who was always at Batman's side before? He never remembered him being like this. Looking up at him now, he couldn't help but be…impressed. He would have made the perfect apprentice.

"Well I'll be." Deathstroke simply said. There was no fear in his eye as he stared up at the young man who had defeated him and was now about to end his life. When he looked at him, he saw a younger version of himself. He had nothing but respect for him now. "Do it then." Deathstroke said staring up at him.

Dick gripped the blade in his hand, staring down intently at the fallen assassin before him. Just as he was about to swing it down, a loud clang was heard and Dick dropped the blade as pain flew into his hand.

"Ugh!" he let out a grunt as he gripped his hand and noticed what looked like a red bird on the floor. Dick quickly turned his head to the door and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Tim!" he yelled furious. The distraction was all Deathstroke needed as he flipped up and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of the distracted Batman's head, causing him to fall over. He looked at the door to tim who was getting ready to throw another birdarang.

"Thanks kid," he said as he leapt up to the ceiling and burst through the glass window on the roof. Dick turned over to see Deathstroke staring down at him from the roof.

"Another day Batman." He said before moving out of sight. Dick quickly jumped to his feet and grappled up through the broken window to the roof. However, by the time he reached the roof, Deathstroke was completely out of sight. He was gone.

Dick looked down and gripped his fist tightly. He was furious that he got away. He turned around to look at the person who had just joined him on the ceiling.

"Tim."

**So how did you all enjoy the Dick/Deathstroke fight. I'm not really good with fight scenes but I hope you all enjoyed it. I worked pretty hard on it.**

**Well, once again, sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm going to try to update and finish this story because I don't want to leave it unfinished.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm open to all ideas! Review!**


End file.
